A Daughter of Iron
by CayCullen
Summary: An OC fanfic in which Tony Stark has a daughter named Angel. BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE I PROMISE! PLEASE READ!
1. Dad doesn't show up to the Apogee

**Summery: **_Angel Stark, is almost seventeen years old, yes, you know her, you love her, you see her on the cover on every magazine (even the stupid tween ones like tiger bopandtween beat). She's just as smart as her father (maybe even smarter), graduated from MIT a year before he did. She's a fashion icon, roll model for all of the little brainy girls, and a desire of young boys everywhere. Everyone knows her and loves her. She was just like her father, snarky, sarcastic, but also like her mother, sweet, kind and beautiful. Follow her on her life changing journey as she and her father go to a weapons presentation in Afghanistan. Things will never be the same._

**AN: **This is my first time writing a Iron Man/Marvel movie story. :) I'm so excited! :) I love Iron Man and all of the marvel movies that came out these past years! :)  
Now, this is an extreme AU but other then the huge things I changed. I kept to the movie's cannon. :) Okay, firstly, Angel, in my mind, looks exactly like Nina Dobrev.  
I would also like just five comments to continue this fic, so if you enjoy it, please comment. :)

* * *

_A Daughter of Iron_

_Chapter One: Dad doesn't show up to the Apogee Award Ceremony. _

* * *

How Angel Joan Stark came into this world goes like this:

A 17 year old Tony Stark had just graduated early from MIT and was simply looking for a goodtime with some pretty girls in Paris. And he did have a good time for a day or two, but his life changed when he saw Joan Radaka; a Bulgarian, 17 year old, stunning model that made him fall in love with her the moment he laid eyes on her as she walked down the runway.

Tony fell hard and he fell fast, which was a first for him.

The way Tony explains is that he had to win Joan over, prove he wasn't the womanizer he was already labeled to be, and after some long hard trials, he did.

They both fell madly in love with each other in Paris.

Joan went back to California with him. She was already well known in the modeling world but became a must have for photo shoots, fashions shows, and glamorous commercials once she came to America.

Her career was booming when she was eighteen. This was mostly because she was who she was (the most breathe taking model people had seen in years but also an honest, kind, sweet person) and because she was with young bachelor Tony Stark. Joan's face was everywhere. On billboards, commercials for the most extravagant perfume, stores and tv. You simply could not go a day without seeing her face on something somewhere.

Tony and Joan went everywhere together when they could, if there was some red carpet event, or award show, or fancy diner, Joan was always on Tony's arm.

They loved each other with every ounce of life they had in them. Joan had changed Tony for the better.

Here is where things get scandalous.

At eighteen, at the peak of Joan's carrier and the beginning of Tony's as a CEO in training. Joan discovered she was pregnant.

At first, being only eighteen year olds, they thought there life was over. Both of their parents were going to kill them. Both of their publicists were going to freaking murder them. Joan's career as model was over because soon she would be showing. Tony knew the public was going to ride his ass hard for getting his girlfriend pregnant.  
They wouldn't think he was fit enough to run the company. They wound think he was even more irresponsible then they already did. His public image was shot to hell.

But Tony, and Joan, being the stubborn, determined people they were, decided their life was not over. They deiced this was a good thing – A great thing even. A baby wasn't going to ruin their life, only make it a bit harder. Tony firmly believed that nothing that was worth it was ever easy. Joan and Tony loved each other more the anything and a baby was only going to be proof of it. That's why Tony purposed to Joan on the spot without a ring. She said yes.

Of course no one was happy about the pregnancy. Tony's father had even tried to talk them into giving the baby up when the child was born. It wasn't happening. They wanted this baby. They wanted to be a family. Yes, they were young…but this was not a mistake. They didn't care about anyone's opinion. They knew what they wanted, they knew what made them happy, nothing else mater.

Even when Joan was heavily pregnant, she still had modeling jobs, she did photo shoots for paternity clothes, even did a few fashion shows, was even on the cover of some pregnancy magazine.

The press was even taking everything pretty well, of course there were always more than a handful of people who hated you, but most people looked at Tony highly for once. The public had looked at him as being responsible for asking Joan to marry him, for staying with her when he could have abandoned her (like people figured he would), people were stunned he didn't bail on her. What the public would never understand is how much Tony loved Joan.

Everything was going well. Joan's parents weren't even angry after sometime. Tony' parents got over it eventually deiced to be excited about the baby's arrival. Maria, Tony's mother, couldn't wait to see her grandchild. To Tony, it seemed like his father only cared about having another heir to Stark Industries. Someone who could take it over if Tony did something stupid.

Everything really was looking great.

Tony and Joan were thrilled to hear they were going to have a little girl. They picked the name after months of arguing about it.

_Angel_.

They were naming her that because she already was there angle and because '_Angel_' was the Aerosmith song Joan and Tony heard while they had their first kiss.

The middle name was _Stevie_. Joan loved Stevie Nicks and wanted that to be the middle name, Tony had no complaints.

Everything was a lot better than they ever thought it could be.

Yes, Tony was worried he'd be the worst father in the world because of the way his father had treated him as a child, but Joan promised him that he was going to be a great father and if he ever did anything that reminded her of his father, she'd stop it.

The future was bright…that is until it wasn't.

Joan went to labor early in the summer. It caused server medical problems for her and her child. At first, Joan seemed fine, crying tears of joy right along with Tony once the Doctors assured them the baby was fine. She just needed to be sent to an incubator right away. Angel was born premature, very small, her body organs and bones were not fully developed yet. Thankfully, the Nurse who was about to take their angle to the Incubator room held her right in front of Joan for her to see.

"_My Angel," _was her last words because Joan began hemorrhaging.

The loss of blood weakening her, causing her heart rate to slow very quickly, and then she slipped into unconsciousness.

A frantic Tony was sent out of the room as they tried to revive his better half, the love of his life.

After two whole days of trying to keep Joan alive, she died at the age of 19 despite the doctor's hard efforts.

Tony was never the same after that. No one had ever seen him so heartbroken. Even his father tried to comfort him, but it couldn't be done. Not by his friends, or his parents, only his little daughter who was the only thing left of Joan.

She had Joan's tan-ish skin. She had Joan's crystal blue eyes. Being around Angel was the only thing that made him feel like Joan was with him. This was their little girl. They had created her. A part of Joan lived in her and Tony vowed to love their child enough for the both of them even though Joan had passed. He would give her the world and more. He would spoil her rotten. He would tell his baby he loved her everyday unlike his father who never spoke the words to him. He was going to try to be the best father in the world, for Joan and his baby girl.

Tony changed Angel's middle name from Stevie to _Joan_, in honor of her late mother.

He had to fight Joan's parents for the right to keep her. He won.

Tony's parents died in a car crash only a year after he lost Joan.

He became CEO of Stark Industries a year later at the age of 21, bringing his daughter to work 90% of the time.

**oOo**

Angel Joan Stark is 16 (almost 17 years old, thank you very much)  
Yes, you know her, you love her, you see her on the cover on every magazine (Even the stupid tween ones like tiger bop and tween beat).  
She's just as smart as her father (maybe even smarter), graduated from MIT a year before her father did. She's a fashion icon, roll model for all of the little brainy girls, and a desire of young boys everywhere. Everyone knows her and loves her. She was just like her father, snarky, sarcastic, but also like her mother, sweet, kind and beautiful. That's why when she was smart ass people thought it was funny and cute; when her dad did it they thought he was an ass. She couldn't blame them; they didn't understand her father like she did.

But even she was having trouble not being angry with her dad right now. He was supposed to be here to accept his award.

Angel was at Casers Palace where the Apogee Award ceremony was being held in a very lavish ballroom. She was dressed in a long, tight, red, strapless dress.

It was stunning with ruffles at the bottom, the only down side was that it was a bitch to try to move in. She had a diamond necklace around her neck that her last boyfriend had bought her.

She was no longer with that boyfriend simply because he bored her. Angel had her father attention span, and if you weren't interesting enough, she didn't pay too much attention to you.

Her dark brown hair was down and curled only a little tonight. It had taken her and her stylist three hours to look the way she looked right now and she had done it all for her dad.

Angel felt stupid for thinking he would show up. She just thought for once her dad would care about something like this. He never cared about anything when it came to work. The only thing he seemed to give a damn about was her, other than that, all he cared about was having a good time.

Angel sighed, now she would have to get up on the stage with Obadiah and accept it.

She didn't mind talking in front of crowd at all, it was something she was used to by the time she was 5, she just hated that she _had_ to when her father _should_ be doing it.

The montage on her father's life was rolling on all of the screens. Currently talking about how the loss of her mother only made Tony determined to be a great father and a great CEO.

Angel's phone buzzed in her hand under the table and she looked at the message her dad had sent to her when she asked him where he was.

"_I am where you think I am."_

She cursed inwardly knowing that meant he was not going to make it here in time.

"What's the word?" Obadiah whispered to her from his seat.

She looked at him with an apologetic look.

"He answered my questions with vague answer. That tells me he has no plans on showing," Angel said disappointingly.

Her dad would do anything, buy anything, and be anything for her. He was the best dad in the world. Angel knew there was no dad better than her own. She just didn't like how she seemed to be all he actually cared about. Everything else her father did was on his own terms. He was a wild card. You couldn't rely on him for situations like this. You simply just had to hope he felt like showing up.

Today, he clearly didn't.

"As liaison Stark Industry, I've had the unique privilege in serving with a real patriot," Rhodey said and Angel's heart sank.

He was saying such sweet things about her dad and he wasn't even here.

Rhodey (someone she considered to be her uncle), stood at the podium, in his uniform, spot light on him, speaking to this room full of business moguls.

"He is my friend, and he is my great mentor," Rhodey said with pure honesty.

"Damn it, Dad," Angel hissed under her breath.

Rhodey was only doing this because she had told him that Tony would be honored.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Tony Stark!"

The room erupted into applause.

Angel looked around, hoping that her dad would make an unexpected entrance.

He didn't.

When Angel looked back at the stage she could see that Rhodey had the award in his hand.

"Tony?" He called into the microphone looking through the crowd.

His eyes met Obadiah and Angel's table where they set with the board of Stark Industries. An empty seat was to Angel's left and she mouthed the words, '_I'm sorry_,' when Rhodey looked at her.

Obadiah just shrugged.

"Come on Angel," Obadiah said in a sigh and stood.

Angel stood and locked his extended arm with hers.

Obadiah was like her grandfather, she had known him since she was a baby and he treated her like she was his granddaughter. She was completely comfortable around him.  
She put on her biggest and best smile as they walked onto the stage. Once they were on the stage she unlocked his arm from her and walked toward Rhodey.

"Thank you, Colonel! Obadiah said loudly as Angel gave her uncle Rhodey an apologetic smile before giving him a hug.

"I am so sorry Dad left you hanging like this," She said in a whisper and the clapping died down at Obadiah thanked the crowd.

"It's alright, thanks for coming up here to accept it," He said once she pulled away.

She took the award from him and began listening to what Obadiah was saying. He had just said something that made the crowd laugh.

"I am not but I have the second best thing, his daughter," He gestured for Angel to stand up to the podium and she did with a billion dollar smile on her face.

It was forced but no one could tell. She was in truth pissed with her dad for not being here.

"Hi everybody! Well…This is not the first time I have had to accept an award for my Dad," she said with a laugh and the crowd laughed as well.

"Yeah, but I know my Dad wishes he could be here," Angel was an amazing liar; it was trick she had picked up from her dad.

"If he was, I know he would _ramble_ on about how on honored he felt," the crowd laughed when she talked about Tony rambling.

Because if you ever met Tony you knew he talked at million mills an hour and would jump subject topic in mid-sentence.

"But seriously, he would thank everyone for this amazing award. I want to thank you on his behalf; because it truly is an honor."

It wasn't a lie, her father would thank them, but he would probably insult some people by accident as well.

"Obadiah, would you like to say anything?" Angel asked and he nodded simply and she stepped away from the podium and back to Rhodey.

"Like Angel said, Tony wishes he could be here, but you know, the best thing about Tony is also the worse thing…he's always working."

Obadiah and Angel thanked the crowd again and the ceremony ended.

She, Obadiah, and Rhodey all stood together by their table as people made their way for the exit doors.

"I really am sorry, Uncle Rhodey. I thought he would show," Angel said for the millionth time.

"It's fine, I'm used to it, I'm just sorry you two came for nothing," Rhodey said.

"Don't worry about it, I had a good time, the wine was excellent," Obadiah promised him.

"And I didn't mind coming either, it's not too often I get to come to Vegas," Angel said.

She didn't mind coming, she did mind getting dressed up for nothing. Angel loved getting dressed up, but she hated when it was for no good reason. If she knew her dad wasn't coming she would have worn something more comfortable.

"I'm going to head on home," Obadiah said in a sigh and then he put his hand on Angel's shoulder, "Sweetheart, you will be sure your dad makes it tomorrow, right?"

She nodded.

"I promise, we'll make it, even if I have to drag his ass there," Angel assured him and he laughed.

"Good girl, I'll see you later," he said and gave her a quick hug, she hugged him back.

"Bye," she told him when he pulled away and he waved before making his way for the exit.

"Here Rhodey, I want _you_ to give the award to him, maybe he'll feel more guilty about it," she said and handed the award to him.

Rhodey laughed.

"It's not in your father's DNA to feel guilty," he said and Angel laughed.

"Want me to walk you to your limo," he asked her.

"Sure," she told him and they made their way for the exit doors.

When they reached the lobby, a crowd of people were saying Tony Stark was gambling in the casino.

Mad as ever, Angel began heading there with Rhodey right behind her.

Angel got stopped by security, and even after she swore she wouldn't gamble, they wouldn't let her in. Rhodey had to say he was in the air force and would be sure to keep an eye on her just for security to let Angel in. She was walking much faster than Rhodey simply because she was angrier. Angel left Rhodey far behind her once she spotted a crowd of people surrounding the Craps table.

She could hear her dad cheering with the crowd after he made a good call.

When she made her way to the front of the crowd, she saw her Dad in a horrible outfit, red glassed sun glasses, hair slicked back. Angel was mortified because he looked like a 60's tv host dooshbag. What made her sick to her stomach was when she saw the young girl right in front of him, her hand on his chest, only inches away from him.

Angel guessed she was around 23, too young for her dad.

She couldn't understand why this woman wanted him so much with how he was dressed.

His security guards moved aside to let her through.

"We should stay till morning," Tony told the girl and Angel rolled her eyes.

"Dad," she called in a dull tone.

Both of their heads shot in Angel's direction. The girl blushed and went a little wide eyed and Tony just smiled awkwardly at his daughter and gently pushed the girl away from him.

He took a few steps toward Angel with open arms.

"Hello, Sweetie. You look amazing, just like your mother," he said quickly and gave her a hug; she ignored his complements when she pulled away from him.

"Did you forget where you were supposed to be?" She snapped at him and gestured to the table.

"I'm here; this is where I'm supposed to be. I know you're not supposed to be here. How did you get in? Your 16 you're not old enough-

"Dad! Rhodey was counting on you," she scolded and Rhodey finally caught up to her and looked at Tony.

"I know and I'm here," Tony said obviously.

It was clear now he did care enough to show up, he just didn't care to remember what time he was supposed to be here.

"You are unbelievable," Rhodey told him.

"Oh no," Tony groaned.

"Did Angel rope you into this? We have plenty of time before-

"No one roped me into anything," Rhodey cut him off and Angel stepped aside so they could face each other.

"I'm sorry," her dad said with a smile, knowing damn well he had probably missed the award ceremony.

"Angel, Obadiah, and all of the award committee told me that if I presented you with an award that you'd be deeply honored," Rhodey told him.

"Of course Id' be deeply honored. And it's you, that's great," Tony told him simply.

"So when do we do it?" Tony asked but then told the person dealing he was going one more round.

"Right here," Rhodey said and pulled the award from behind his back.

"Here you go," Rhodey added and Tony looked back at him and down at the award.

"There it is. That was easy," he said with a smile.

"I hope you're happy, I had to accept for you with Obadiah," Angel complained.

"And I love you for doing that for me, seriously honey," he promised and held out his right arm for her to come stand by him.

She sighed and stood beside him, giving a girl in orange who was gawking at her dad a bitchy smirk.

Angel hated the women her Dad tended to 'like.' They were all easy women who had no standers.

Pepper, her dad's assistant, but someone who was like a mom to Angel, said after Joan died that her dad slipped back into his old ways. He simply was looking for a 'good time' to have with any woman that was pretty enough. It wasn't her dad's fault; after her mom died he never really cared to look for love again. But a few years ago, she could finally see the way Pepper and her dad would flirt with each other. Ever since then, she's secretly been rooting for them to get together. Pepper was sweet, and the one person besides Rhodey and herself who really honestly cared about him.

"I'm sorry," Tony said to Rhodey.

"And I'm sorry you got all dressed up for nothing," he added and kissed Angel's temple.

"It's okay," her and Rhodey almost said in the same '_you've done this to use a million times_' sigh.

Tony took the award he had and looked at it as if was a simple toy.

"Wow! Would you look at that? That's something else. I don't have any of those floating around," he said sarcastically and handed the award to the girl in black Angel had seen her pressed against her dad.

"Dad," Angel complained, worrying the gold digger would run off with the award and sell it on ebay.

"Don't worry," Tony said and looked at the girl, "You won't run off with it will you?"  
He asked and the girl batted her eyelashes and shook her head.

"Good, because if you did, I'm sure if my security guards didn't get you, my daughter sure as hell would," he said with a laugh and he grabbed the dice off the table.

He bent over the table and pushed a whole bunch of betting chips forward. It was times like this where Angel realized they were so lucky to be rich.

"Alright we're gonna let it ride," he called once he leaned back up.

"Sweetheart, do one thing for me, blow on this," he said and held up his hand that had the dice in it.

"Dad no," Angel said firmly.

He looked so stupid, who actually blew on the dice anymore?

"Come on, please-

"No-

"I'll never ask again-

"No-

"Please-

"Dad no-

"Please it's for good luck-

"UGH FINE," Angel groaned and huffed one quick breathe of air on his hand.

"Someone's has an attitude," Tony commented and turned to the girl in black

"Give me a hand, will you? Angel here may have just dammed it instead of blessing it. Give me a little something – something," Tony said and she gave a seductive look at him and blew a slow breath on his hand.

"Dear God," Angel said under her breath in annoyance and disgust.

"Okay, you too," Tony said and turned toward Rhodey.

Angel laughed for once at the grossed out look on Rhodey's face.

"I don't blow on a man's dice," he told him.

"Come on, honey bear!" Tony teased.

Rhodey couldn't put up with it anymore and knocked the dice out of his hand, sending it hurtling toward the table.

"There it is! Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes rolls! And…"

Tony trilled off as they waited to see what the dice number would be.

"Two Craps! Line away," the dealer called and Angel laughed.

"That's what happens," Rhodey said simply with a shrug.

"How much money did you just lose," she asked her dad whose arm was still around her.

"That is not important right now. Worse things have happened. I think we're going to be fine. Color me up, Willam," Angel laughed a little at her dad's lack of gambling ability.

He was a really sucky gambler, but that was because he had nothing to lose.

**oOo**

"Dad, listen to me, we have to leave early tomorrow-

"Why didn't you bring your security guards? We have them for a reason, honey. I don't like that you came here unprotected," Tony said, cutting her off as they were heading for the exit through the lobby.

"I don't' need protection. I'm a black belt in karate because you made me take it since I was eight. If anything, people need protection from me," she said quickly trying to get back to the point.

"You can't sleep till noon Dad we have to get on the plane at-

"I know you're a black belt but I still don't' want you to think that makes you invincible. Bring your security guards with you next time you go anywhere."

Her Dad had always been a worrywart when it came to her.

"Okay, Dad, whatever, will you listen to me now?"

She asked in an irritated voice.

"I've been listening," he said as if that was obvious, Angel just sighed, trying to contain her annoyance.

"Listen to, Angel, Tony. She's the only reason I'm positive you'll make it to the plane tomorrow," Rhodey said.

He stood to Tony's right while Angel had her arm locked with her dad's left. The security guards were trailing right behind them.

"I will. I always listen to her," Tony promised.

"When it comes to your work you don't," Angel pointed out.

"I do when it counts," he argued and she just sighed.

"This is where I exit," Rhodey said and Tony shook his hand.

"Bye," Angel called.

"Make sure you two aren't late tomorrow," Rhodey said to Angel and she nodded.

"You can count on it," Tony said and Rhodey just looked at Angel for conformation.

"I will," he promised and Rhodey made his way toward his own car.

"I still cannot fathom why people trust you over me," Tony said and Angel laughed.

"Because I actually fall through on what I say I'll do," she said and he placed his hand on his heart as if he was offended.

"I fall through for people," he said.

"Yeah, days later when you care to remember," Angel said in a laugh.

Tony did not reply because he had noticed a man dressed up as Caesar as he took some pictures with tourists.

"Render unto Caesar that which is Caesar's. Here you go," her Dad said simply and just gave the award to the random guy.

"Dad!" Angel shrieked in shock.

Even though he didn't think the award was a big deal, she did.

"Oh come on! You'll get one in twenty years," Tony said dismissively and hurried his daughter out the door.

"You realize he's just going to sell the thing," she asked angrily.

"Of course, then hopefully, he will no longer have to be an ugly looking Caesar," Tony said simply.

She groaned as they walked into the parking lot.

This night really was a waist.

"You want to ride home with me or in your own limo," Tony asked and before Angel could answer they heard someone calling both of their names.

Angel groaned inwardly.

She could recognize a reporter's call since she was five. They all had the same annoying tone.

Angel unhooked her arm from her father's and turned around to see a young blonde woman, she was probably in her late twenties.

"I'm sorry but no interview tonight," Angel said in a dull voice which showed she wasn't sorry at all.

She just wanted to go home, take a bath, and get some rest.

They had to get up early in the morning for a long flight and then after that, give a weapon presentation with her father.

She and Tony had spent at least 6 months building the Jericho. It was the first weapon the entire board of Stark Industries approved of. They had showed them great weapons before, but the board simply wouldn't accept them because Angel was so young. She had started making weapons with her father from the age of ten. It was a secret at the time, but when she turned thirteen, she and her father began trying to persuade the bored that Angel was a genius and to forget the small fact that she was just thirteen.

Of course, they wouldn't, but what the board doesn't know is that a few of 'Tony's' best weapons were made by both himself and his daughter. It was this year; they finally decided Angel at least appeared to be old enough and responsible enough for the weapon to be approved was her first time presenting a weapon; she was very proud and wanted to prove to everyone she wasn't just a teenager whose dad taught her a way with weapons.

"I'm Christine Everheart. _Vanity Fair_ magazine. Can I please ask you both couple of questions?"

Angel sighed, reporters were bad, but when they were desperate they were dreadful to deal with. She would have to speak with her though, simply because Angel had been on the cover of _Vanity Fair _just last year.

"Is she cute?"

Angel heard her dad ask Hogan, his long time friend, body guard, and driver.

"Are you serious," Angel asked in a whispered hiss as she whirled around.

She knew her father liked woman…liked them a lot, but did he have to try to flirt with a girl now?

"Of course I am-

"Dad!

"She's alright," Hogan said.

"Good God," Angel muttered as her father turned around with a bright smile.

He shook the girl's hand and Angel forced a smile and shook hers as well.

"Okay, shoot," Tony said.

"Miss Stark, you first. Some say you're too young and or irresponsible to be creating these weapons with your father. What is your opinion on the matter?"

Angel was used to this question by now; it had been coming ever since Stark Industries announced it to the public.

"Firstly, I'm turning 17 in a few months and lots of young people have done monumental things at young ages. My favorite being, Alexander the Great. He conquered all of the known word to Greeks, not to mention he founded his first colony at the young age of 17 as to being irresponsible, I don't see it. Just because I party with some of my girlfriends on the weekends, it doesn't make me irresponsible. I don't drink, I don't do drugs, and I graduated from MIT months ago. I call myself a lot more responsible compared to most teenagers."

The statement was not a lie, she had never drank, or done drugs. It was simply because she had more respect for herself then most girls, and because her father would be disappointed in her.

It was Ironic, for someone who didn't have respect for himself at all, she would hate if she ever lose his respect at all.

"Okay, what do you think about getting into the business so young- Bringing death at such a young-

"Okay that uncall-

"No, Dad. I can handle it," Angel said and gave a smirk at Christine.

"What you call 'bringing death,' I call trying to protect the American people and its soldiers, and I consider it to be an honor to even attempt to do so," Angel said firmly.

She believed this. Yes, sometime, the thoughts of all the lives her family's name had destroyed bothered her. But...every time she ever thought of all the death they brought, she had to reminded herself they were trying to bring peace- they were trying to protect the soldiers. That was a good thing.

"Very well spoken for your age," Christine said with an impressed smile.

Angel just nodded, irritated with this woman for her annoying questions and for her father being interested in her.

"Now, Mr. Stark, You've been called the da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?"

Angel was already smiling because she knew what her father would say.

"Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint."

Angel let out a small laugh. They had the same sense of humor.

"What about your other name? '_The Merchant of Death_?'

"Sounds kick ass to me," Angel said and Tony laughed.

"Yeah, doesn't sound bad at all," her father agreed.

They could both already tell what kind of reporter this girl was and Angel didn't have much patience for a reporter who would only point out what she thought was wrong with them and what place they held in the world.

Angel was leaving, and knowing that this woman got on her dad's nerves just as much as hers, she thought it was safe to leave him alone with her.

"Dad, I'm going to go ahead and head home," Angel whispered to him and he nodded.

"Alright. Take some of my guards, and be safe," Tony said and gave her a quick hug.

"Make her want to pull her hair out, please, before I do it myself," Angel whispered and Tony laughed.

"I intend to," he said and Angel deiced to ignore the fact that her dad sounded smug.

"Have a goodnight, Mrs. Everheart," Angel said with a smirk before she began to walk away toward her own limo.

"Hogan, go with, Angel."  
Tony ordered and Angel groaned.

She thought he would simply forget that he told her to take some of the body guards.

Angel kept waking, hoping she would at least be a few feet in front of him, but he quickly hurried to her side.

"I'm sorry, Miss Angel. I know how much you hate being looked after," he said and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's not your fault. It's my dad who's over protective," she said.

"Oh, and thanks for telling him the chick was cute," Angel said sarcastically and he laughed a little.

"Sorry. He asked, I answered, and if it helps, next time I'll ask you if you want me to say she's ugly," Hogan promised.

"Please do," Angel said with a laugh, they had reached her limo and her cute driver, David, got out of the car.

David had dark brown hair; he was extremely tall and extremely well built. Angel had chosen him for sexy looks alone…she regretted nothing.

"Go drive Mr. Stark's car," Hogan ordered.

Angel frowned; she loved watching David's green eyes look her over in the rearview mirror.

"Can't you just be a passenger for once," Angel asked and Hogan scoffed.

"Not in my nature," Hogan said and Angel half laughed and sighed.

They walked to the car door and David opened the door.

"Thank you, David," Angel said and Hogan looked disapprovingly at him.

"Habit, Sir," David explained and Hogan just sighed as he walked to the driver's side.

"Sorry about him. He likes his job," Angel said with an awkward laugh.

She didn't like David. She hasn't liked anyone in too long, but she did like making out with cute boys.

"I like my job too," David said with a wink and Angel smirked at him.

Angel made sure Hogan was in the car before she wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him into a lust filled kiss. He kissed her back just as forcefully, and when they pulled apart Angel's heart was racing. He looked so stunned, but also turned on, it was adorable.

Angel smirked at him. She had picked the right driver.

"I'll…see you around, David," she said before ducking into the car as if nothing had happened.

Angel closed the car door and she saw Hogan's look of amusement/loathing in the rearview mirror.

"I think your dad may have seen that," Hogan said and she shrugged.

That meant Tony would probably fire him, she didn't care. David had been a great kisser, but she figured she could find someone better and sexier.

"Oh well. Nice knowing, David, then," Angel said with a laugh.

Maybe the night wasn't a compete waist. The kiss, the look of shock and lust on David's face, was worth it.

Now she needed to get home and prepare for tomorrow.


	2. Angel Feels Responsible

**Summery: **Angel Stark, is almost seventeen years old, yes, you know her, you love her, you see her on the cover on every magazine (even the stupid tween ones like _tiger bop_and_ tween beat_). She's just as smart as her father (maybe even smarter), graduated from MIT a year before he did. She's a fashion icon, roll model for all of the little brainy girls, and a desire of young boys everywhere. Everyone knows her and loves her. She was just like her father, snarky, sarcastic, but also like her mother, sweet, kind and beautiful. Follow her on her life changing journey as she and her father go to a weapons presentation in Afghanistan. Things will never be the same.

**AN: **Hi! :) I'm back! :) Even though I didn't get the the five reviews I asked for, I'm going to keep writing. :) I want to thank the ones who did review, you guys are awesome! :) I also want to thank the ones who have been faving and alerting this fic, your awesome as well! :D Anyway, I saw the Avengers today! :) It was one of the best movies I have ever seen! :) When I saw it I was already thinking of where I wanted Angel to be when everything went down. After seeing the movie I think I've deiced who her love interest will be. I'll give you a hint, it is an Avenger. Now I may change my mind on which one, but I'm positive I want her with one of them. :) If you guys have an opinion on who she should be with, feel free to review. :)  
Also, I made a tumblr for all of my fanfics and if anyone is interested you can run over there and check out some art I made for this fic. :)  
Here is the link: .com  
Just add a real dot and you should get taken right to the tumblr. :)

Enough of my babbling, here's the new chapter! :)

* * *

_A Daughter of Iron_

_Chapter Two: Angel Feels Responsible. _

* * *

"Good Morning, Miss Stark, the sun may not be up but you requested to have a wakeup call for four A.M."

JARVIS, (possibly her favorite creation of her father's) voice came through her room.

Angel groaned in her bed, she had told JARVIS to wake her, she just hated that she only got four hours of sleep.

All of the lights of the room were now turned on, the moon shined bright through the gigantic glass walls and she set up in a daze.

Her room was huge, at least big enough for three other rooms, but she liked it.

The walls were spilt into two colors red and black (but on the wall also hung some posters of movies, bands, and tv shows) the floors black soft carpet; a huge flatscreen hung on the wall in front of her king sized bed.

Her room had a clear view of the ocean, where a wall should be was simply glass, usually, it was darkened so she could sleep, but JARVIS was trying to wake her up by letting the bright moon light shine through.

"The weather in Malibu is currently sixty-five degrees with scattered clouds. The temperature will rise when dawn brakes. Shall I tell you the surfing conditions?" JARVIS asked and she shook her head.

"No thanks, JARVIS. No time to surf," Angel said.

She some time surfed, it was fun and Angel really got the hang of it when she was ten.

Tony didn't surf but she couldn't understand why, how could you not surf when you live in Malibu? It's almost a crime.

"Where's Travis?" She asked and began heaving herself out of her comfy bed.

Travis was her assistant; she had him since she was fifteen, he was twenty-two currently but he was also her best friend.

He was pretty cute, sexy actually, but Angel was pretty sure he was gay, not that she cared, she loved Travis to death. He kept her sane during all the hysterics.

"Mr. King is currently on his way. He called you approximately thirty minutes ago to tell you so, but I answered it so you could rest," JARVIS replied back.

Angel tended to forget that JARVIS wasn't a real person; it was simply because it seemed as if he really cared for her and her father.

She looked at the glass windows where JARVIS had websites she liked to check in the morning on the glass.

The websites she checked in the morning were always, _E-news, CNN, _and_ MTV Music._

She checked _E-news_ to see if they were spreading any rumors about her, she also checked to see what some of her famous friends were up too.

Angel looked at _CNN_ for any breaking news.

She checked _MTV_ _Music_ to see what music was currently popular.

After looking everything over for a second, she decided nothing too important was going on today.

"Thank you, JARVIS." Angel said and stretched her body once before sighing.

"Alright, time to kick it into gear. How much time do I have before the flight?"

She asked the room as she walked over to her gigantic walk in closet to change into some Nike bottoms and a Nike sports bra to work out in.

She simply pressed some buttons on touch screen tablet before walking in and the clothes were waiting for her, folded neatly and placed on a table.

Angel created this when she was thirteen; she had gotten sick and tired of sorting through all of her clothes.

This is how it worked, you picked out your outfit on the touch screen tablet pad, and the clothes come off their hangers with the help of mechanical hands. The same hands will move them to a white table where another pair of hands will fold, warm, and spray a freshener on your selected clothes.

Angel doesn't want to sell this invention. The last thing she needed to do was make herself known for changing the way woman got dressed for the rest of her life.

"Your flight is scheduled to depart at six-thirty A.M. That leaves you with an hour and thirty minutes. To work out, take a shower, and get dressed. I spoke to Mr. King; he is going to pack your bags for you," JARVIS informed her.

She had already changed into her work out clothes and was heading out of the closet.

"He's a life saver. What's Dad doing, JARVIS?" She asked as she walked toward the small mini fridge by her bed to grab a bottle of water.

"Sleeping, but I should warn you, your father has…a guest in his bed."  
Angel almost dropped her bottle of water when she heard JARVIS say that.

"JARVIS, please tell me it's not the lady from _Vanity Fair," _Angel pleaded as she stood up right.

"That would be lying, Miss," JARVIS stated and she groaned.

She didn't know what was more disgusting, knowing that her father had sex last night, or the fact he seemed to be into hate sex with judgmental bitches.

"Ugh, that's gross. JARVIS, Give him a wakeup call at five. Tell him it's from me," Angel ordered.

"Of course," JARVIS said.

Angel decided not to dwell on things that sickened her, she needed to get moving.

"Alright, let Travis in when he knocks on the front door, alert me when it's five AM, and start my work out playlist in the gym. Crank it loud."

"I wouldn't dream of playing it any other way, Miss Stark," JARVIS replied and she began heading out the door with a smile.

"You're the best, JARVIS," She called before walking out the door.

Angel walked down stairs and into huge (thankfully sound proof) gym. She did this every day, usually not this early but still. Her work out consisted of four or five things.  
Running, boxing, karate and Yoga (when she had extra time she swam in their pool or the ocean). Yes, that was all an odd mix, but it had kept her in excellent shape.  
Most of the time she would do the running and Yoga on the beach only a mile away from her house, but today she would have to cut the running out altogether.  
She didn't have time to do it; she had time to do the other three things for about fifteen minutes each.

Her work out music consisted Classic Rock but also current Hip Hop. Right now, Christina Aguilera's _Fighter _was blaring and she immediately felt amped up.

Tony had raised her on Classic Rock (which she loved); she grew up listening to ACDC, Aerosmith, Joan Jett (her mother's favorite girl rocker) and Black Sabbath.

Angel loved Rock music, but she also loved Hip Hop or just anything she could dance to.

She loved dancing and would go out to teen clubs with her friends just to dance, nothing else.

Angel started off with boxing, hitting the punching bag and dummies as hard as she could for 15 minutes.

Already in a sweat, she began to do Karate. If the music weren't so loud and the room wasn't sound proof, everyone up stairs would hear her giving loud shouts as she kicked and punched the practice dummies.

She was breathing heavily by the end of those 15 minutes.

This is why she always ended with Yoga, it relaxed her, made her breathing go back to a normal pattern.

Lastly, Angel started Yoga. Stretching, bending and breathing for at least 13 minutes.

In the middle of her Lord of Dance pose, JARVIS cut her music off and began to speak.

"It's five AM, Miss Stark," he announced and she let her body fall back into a normal standing position.

"Thank you, JARVIS. Did you wake Dad?" She asked before drowning her third bottle of water.

"Yes. He's awake and he said he would get ready soon," JARVIS explained and Angel sighed as she threw the bottle away.

"What is he doing?" Angel asked in annoyance.

"Working in the shop," JARVIS replied.

"Of course he is," Angel said in an angry sigh as she began heading up the stairs.

"JARVIS at five-thirty tell him I said to start getting ready," Angel ordered.

"Yes, Miss," he said.

Angel entered her room where Travis, had a huge black suitcase wide open on her bed. He had put some clothes in but it was clear he wasn't done yet.

Travis had a gray t-shirt on with some sort of rock styled decal on it; he also had some jeans, and black sneakers.

When most assistants where suits wherever they go, Angel had requested him not to. Travis looked dashing in a suit but she wanted him to be comfortable at work. Being in clothes like this made him feel comfortable, but when required he happily wore a suit.

"I've had to pack your bags before, but I seriously think we should have called Donna to pick out what you were to a weapons presentation," Travis said in a sigh as he turned around.

Travis was taller than her; he was lean but also muscular in the arms and chest area. He had light brown hair, light blue eyes, he was kind of pale but he made it work, and he also had a very pretty face.

"We probably should have, but we don't have time," Angel replied.

Donna was her stylist and lived at least a good two hours away from her. Angel hadn't thought to call her last night but now she realized what kind of a bind she was in.

What does a girl wear to a weapons demonstration in the deserts of Afghanistan?

"Okay, listen. I got you an outfit for the flight there- also some stuff to sleep in tonight because you'll still be on the plane- I got you something to sleep in for the flight back, and I got you an outfit for when you come home. The only thing I can't figure out is-"

"What I'm wearing to the presentation."

Angel cut him off in a matter of fact tone as she walked into huge white tiled bathroom to turn on the shower.

"Exactly. There are three things you can do," Travis said, clearly wanting to tell her.

"Hit me," she said once she came back into the room.

"One, you can go all…G.I Jane. Some camouflage pants, combat boots, tan tank top-

"No. I don't want them to think I'm mocking them by dressing like that," Angel said.

By '_them_,' she meant the soldiers.

"Understandable. Now, option two, blue dress and heals," Travis said and she thought for a moment.

"Yes to the heals, no to the dress," Angel said.

"I thought you would say that, how about the responsible but yet sexy business woman look?"

Angel thought that sounded perfect.

"Great. Pack it," she said and was about to head into the shower.

"Wait your clothes," Travis said and she came back to grab them.

"Thank you!"

Angel said and she ran into the bathroom and closed the door.

**oOo**

When she came out of the shower it was thirty-five minutes past five A.M. The plane was leaving in hour, she needed to hurry.

The clothes she had on now were a black tank top, a black leather jacket, short shorts, black pantyhose, some strappy sandals, and a large dark flora patterned purse which was already fully loaded with everything she needed to have in there because Travis knew she didn't have the time to do it herself.

After she got done putting on all of her makeup it was six AM and they had thirty minutes to get to the plane.

She grabbed her bag and put on her dark sunglasses, Angel began heading to her living room where dawn was breaking through the glass windows.

Travis and Pepper sat on the couch, typing away on their phones, both scheduling upcoming events for Tony and Angel. They were working separately but in a way they looked like they were working together.

"Oh, Angel just to remind you, in June you have that speech to give at MIT. Your Dad's giving one the same day. Right, Miss Potts?"  
Travis asked and Pepper nodded.

"I think so, if I can get him to agree to it," Pepper said in a sigh.

"I just graduated from there you'd think they'd leave me alone," Angel said.

"Well, you are there youngest graduate," Pepper said and smiled at her proudly.

Angel looked at Pepper as her understudy mom. She had been in her life for as long as Angel could remember. She had taught her how to walk in heals, had spared Tony a life time a trauma and gave her the sex talk, had done everything Tony couldn't personally do as a guy for Angel. Pepper was her sister/mom/cool aunt. Angel loved her as if she was real family.

"Still, I'd like a break from them," Angel said.

She looked at her two suitcases by the door; one filled with clothes the other with makeup, soap, toothbrush ext.

"Why aren't Dad's bags-?"

"He's still in the shop he won't come up for anything," Pepper cut her off in annoyed tone.

Now Angel was extremely annoyed with her dad.

"I'm going to make him hurry up. We're already going to be late as it is," she groaned and began walking down the spiral stairs to the shop.

When she got down the stairs she could see through the glass doors, Tony was sitting on a small stool, rebuilding the engine to one of the old cars he had.

Angel typed in the code to get in (which was the date Tony first saw Joan).

_'The Stroke'_ by Billy Squier was blaring so loud it hurt Angel's ears, which was surprising since she likes things pretty loud.

JARVIS quickly shut the music off.

"Turn that back on."  
Tony said in a distracted voice.

"JARVIS don't. Dad would you care to look at the clock?" Angel snapped, Tony sighed and turned around.

"It's twenty minutes past six- oh you look very nice to have only had an hour and half to do everything that takes you two hours."

She groaned at his compliment. It meant nothing to her at the moment. He was just trying to distract her.

"Thanks Dad- but our flight is in ten minutes."  
She pointed out angrily.

"I know. I can see the clock; I just want to finish this one thing before we go," Tony explained innocently.

"We'll be back the day after tomorrow. It can wait," She said firmly.

"No. It can't. This car not having a running engine is bugging me," he said simply and turned around to keep working on the car.

"If I had your help it would get done faster," he warned in a sing song voice and she rolled her eyes.

They had rebuilt cars together before. They had also built and rebuilt engines. Sometimes they remodel cars from scratch. Angel had started working on cars when she was around the age of eight but really got into it when she twelve. Building things for cars was much easier than building a weapon or a piece or technology. When she built a car, it was like putting a puzzle together, getting something done was like getting a piece to fit, and after that happened you wanted to do more and more until the puzzle was complete. It wasn't stressful at all, it was relaxing for her to use her mind but not in a very complicated way.

If they didn't have things to do, she would probably help him.

"I'm not helping you. We have to be on the plane-

"Sweetie, it's our plane. It's not going to leave without us."

In all reality, the plane was Tony's, but he considered anything he owned to be Angel's as well.

"I know that, but just because it will, that doesn't mean you should lollygag," she snapped.

"Lollygag? That's a new word for you. You Google word of the day or something-?"

"No, Dad, I didn't. Lollygagging is what you're doing."

Angel couldn't see the grin her father had on, he liked to annoy her sometimes, she got so angry and it always amused him to see his little girl get worked up over such small things.

Tony turned around in his seat and smiled at her.

"I have been working on this car since five AM, how is that lollygagging," he questioned and

Angel couldn't take it anymore.

She groaned and began heading for the door.

"I love you too, honey," he said with amusement.

Angel opened the door and looked over her shoulder at him.

"If you're not ready by seven, I am out the door," she warned and he nodded quickly.

"I'll be done by then," he called to her once she closed the door and began heading up the steps.

"No you won't, Sir," JARVIS pointed out and Tony shushed him.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. I'll only be a few more hours. If she would help we'd be done in no time," Tony mumbled.

**oOo**

"Travis, call Rhodey. Tell him I am sorry but my dad won't come out of the shop," Angel said as she came back up the stairs.

Travis pulled out his phone and began dialing.

"Also tell him I'm heading his way at seven, with or without Dad," she added.

"Where's Pepper?" Angel asked curiously, she had been there a moment ago.

"She's on tramp duty. She's gone to pick up Vanity's dry cleaning and calling her a car ride out of here."

Poor Pepper, always handling the things her father should handle himself.

"How did he sound?" Angel asked when Travis got off the phone with Rhodey.

"Not happy. He's pissed I think. Not with you, your dad," Travis promised.

"Still, I feel responsible," Angel sighed as she sat beside him on the couch.

"I don't know why, you can't control your dad, you just like to think you can."  
Travis said with a smile.

"Hey, if I told him I wanted to go on vacation with him right now, he'd drop everything to go to freaking Hawaii with me," Angel pointed out.

This was the truth; Tony would do anything Angel wanted as long as it didn't involve work.

For example, when most people think Tony is he kind of father who didn't make it to ballet recitals, karate tournaments, and graduations, they're wrong.  
Tony was there, front row, every time. He never missed anything that was important to Angel. Except…when it came to work. Tony did things at his own speed there.  
It's not that Tony didn't do his job, he did, and he was great at it, it's just…he did it on his own time.

"Okay, you control him when it comes to your wants, needs, and whims…but when it comes to work, you can't make him do anything," Travis said simply.

She grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it and groaned. Travis was right; she couldn't make her dad do anything. It didn't matter how damn hard she tried.

"Not even Miss Potts can make your dad do something he's dead set on _not_ doing," Travis assured her and she let the pillow fall beside her.

"I promised, Uncle Rhodey that-"

"Rhodey has known your dad longer then you have, trust me, he's used to his bad habits by now," Travis said as he stared at his phone.

"Oh, you got a call from David this morning," Travis said with a laugh and Angel looked at him with disbelief.

"How'd he get my number?" She asked.

"He didn't. You gave him my phone number that's for assisting you. Don't you remember?"  
Travis said and she shook her head.

"Well, you did. It was the weekend where he washed your firebird without his shirt on."

Angel smirked.

"What I recollect from that day was his extremely chiseled body, nothing else," Angel said and Travis scoffed.

"Of course you wouldn't. You see a hot guy and your mind starts operating on autopilot," Travis said.

"What did he say?" Angel asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, just that he wants to see you even though your dad says he would kill him if he ever even looked at you again," Travis said in a dull sigh.

He had to give news like this all the time; it got old a long time ago.

"That's what they all say," Angel said just as dully.

"And you never call the poor souls back," Travis pointed out playfully.

"Sometimes I do," she mumbled.

"Yeah and then you date them for a no longer then three months," Travis teased.

"Once I find someone who isn't boring and someone I honestly like...I'll stick with them.," Angel promised.

"What are you looking for in a guy exactly?" Travis asked curiously.

"Oh, no you don't. I'm not telling you. With your track record you'll have me on blinds dates here until Christmas," Angel said and he smirked.

"I would do that, but what if I promise not to?" He asked and she sighed, Travis's word was good, she could trust him.

"Fine...I'm into sexy cocky guys most of the time, but what I really want is a nice guy. A genuine, real, humble, innocent one. Someone who's a gentleman. Someone who's romantic-

"Someone who's the exact opposite of you," Travis assumed.

She gasped but with a smile.

"I'm nice," she argued.

"Yeah," he paused, "but you can be a bitch when you want to be," she opened her mouth to argue, but she couldn't, so she quickly closed her mouth.

When people were pissing her off she could get pretty bitchy.

"And you're not romantic, you just like romantic things done for you," Travis said.

"True," Angel mumbled.

"So you're looking for someone you can corrupt?" Travis assumed with a smirk.

"No. I want him to be incorruptible. That will mean he really is a good guy," she explained.

"Looks like you're an Angel looking for a saint," Travis said.

She smiled wickedly.

"Not a total saint…I wouldn't mind if he was a devil in bed."

They both laughed and then talked about the plans Angel had for when she came back.

A_ Seventeen magazine _photo shoot, her birthday party that was set to be in Paris, the Barbra Walters interview that herself and her father were agreed to do a week after they returned. Just when they were talking about the guest list for her party, a voice interrupted them.

"Tony?" A voice called from upstairs.

"Oh God," Angel groaned.

"Is the girl at least good looking?" Travis whispered to her and she nodded.

"She's beautiful…she'd get more men if she wasn't a judgmental bitch," Angel mumbled angrily.

"Tony?" Christine called again.

"Tony?" Angel mimicked in a whisper and then groaned.

"She sounds desperate." Angel said in disgust to Travis who just shrugged.

She didn't sound desperate, lost and confused maybe, but not desperate. Nevertheless, Angel heard what she wanted to hear, she was stubborn and even if her dad brought home the nicest girl in the world, she'd hate them. Angel thought her dad and Pepper were _meant_ to be together, and she a waited the day they would both realize it for themselves.

Christine interred the room, the hideous shirt Tony had on last night was now covering her naked body, and she let out a yelp when she saw Travis and Angel sitting on the couch with smiles on their faces.

"I have to be honest, when I pictured seeing you again, you had more clothes on," Angel said with a fake laugh.

Christine blushed and laughed awkwardly. It was a nightmare for anyone, being caught after sex by a family member. The only worse thing is getting caught during the act.

Thankfully, Angel's more than happy to say she never caught her dad in the act in her lifetime.

"Um…me too," Christine said with a fake laugh.

She folded her arms across her chest, Angel could tell she felt very uncomfortable, this was good. Maybe that would teach her to stay away from her dad.

"Is Tony around?" Christine asked hesitantly.

"No, not at the moment," Angel lied and Christine awkwardly nodded and turned around.

She started looking at everything around her, the water fall in the living room, the photo's of Joan hanging on a few of the walls, she saw the panel on the wall that designed to control the house, Angel should tell her that she shouldn't touch that, but she wanted see the girl jump a foot in the air when JARVIS warned her to get away.

"What's her name?" Travis asked quietly.

"Dammed if I know. Kristen or something," Angel replied back.

"You're horrible with names," Travis said but they both laughed when JARVIS told Christine that she was not allowed accesses to this area.

Pepper interred the room, clothes from the dry cleaners in hand; she looked at Travis and Angel with a warning look but ended up smiling with them.

She turned toward Christine.

"That's JARVIS. He runs the house," Pepper explained to her kindly.

"He's also the best piece of artificial intelligence in the world," Angel added quickly.

Her father (and JARVIS himself) deserved all the credit in the world for being amazing.

"I've got your clothes here. They've been dry-cleaned and pressed, and there is car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you would like to go," Pepper informed her.

Christine just nodded as she walked toward Pepper.

"You must be the famous Pepper Potts," she assumed.

"Indeed I am," Pepper said with a kind smile, if you knew Tony Stark, you knew his assistant.

The same case with Angel and Travis.

Christine took the clothes from Pepper and gave her what Angel thought was a very bitchy look.

"After all these years Tony still has you picking up the dry cleaning," she said and Angel's mouth fell open.

Hell no. You don't insult Pepper like that, not in front of Angel.

Angel was about to get to her feet and give the little bitch a piece of her mind when Travis pulled her back down, he knew Pepper was perfectly capable of handling this judgmental woman on her own.

Angel knew this as well, but wanted to give miss _Vanity Fair_ something more than a witty comment.

Pepper smiled at her.

"I do anything and everything Mr. Stark requires."

_That's it?_ Angel thought with confusion.

"Including, occasionally, taking out the trash," Pepper said with a bright polite smile.

"Would that be all?" She added and by this point Travis and Angel were laughing their asses off.

Christine glared at Pepper before turning to walk out of the room and back upstairs to change.

"Pep, you seriously are a genius," Angel said with pride as she stood.

"No I'm not. Just smarter then all of the girls your dad picks up," she commented and then looked around the room.

"He wouldn't come up?" Pepper asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Nope, and it's…"

"Twenty minutes past seven, Miss Stark," JARVIS informed her when she trailed off.

"Thanks, and I'm late. I need to go," Angel said in a sigh and gave her a quick hug.

"Get him out the door somehow," she pleaded and let her go.

"I will," Pepper promised and Angel gave Travis a hug.

"You sure you don't want to come with me?" She asked when they pulled away from each other.

He scoffed.

"As much as I loved playing Army as a kid, I do not belong in the desert; I'll see you when you get back," he assured her and she nodded.

"Walk out with me?" She asked and he nodded.

"Hogan's driving you." Pepper said as Angel began heading for the door.

"Why? Can't I take my Firebird?" Angel asked in a groan.

She had gotten a black 1965 Firebird when for her sweet sixteen from Tony. Angel loved that car, and she would drive it all the time if her dad didn't want her to be driven places for safety reason. She loved Hogan but she didn't like being driven everywhere like she was incapable of doing so.

"You won't get to drive the thing Afghanistan, there's no point in it. And you would be going with David to the airport if you hadn't made out with him in front of you dad," Pepper pointed out as Travis held the door open.

Hogan came inside and grabbed the two large, heavy bags.

"I had to do something to make up for that sucky night and…he was hot. It's not like I'm the one shacking up with the bitchy _Vanity Fair_ reporter," she said.

Pepper just sighed.

"I love you, Pep," Angel called before closing the door behind her.

She gave Travis one more hug before getting into the black car. It wasn't a limo but it was a nice large car.

When they pulled out of the drive way she pulled her phone out from her bag. She pressed Rhodey's contact and called him.

He picked up on the first ring.

_"Hey, Angel," _he greeted dully.

"Hi, Rhodey. How are you doing?" She asked and he scoffed.

_"Fine, I've just been standing here wanting on your dad since six in the morning," _he said bitterly.

"I'm sorry, I tried to-"

_"Don't you be sorry for anything. You tried and I'm angry with him, not you," _Rhodey promised.

_"You sure? I mean, I'm late too," _she said with a smile, knowing he wasn't mad at her at all.

He laughed.

_"You're late because you were trying to wait on your dad," _Rhodey pointed out knowingly and she laughed.

"Well, I'm on my way now. I don't know how long he's going to keep us waiting," she warned.

_"Me either but if he takes any longer I'm perfectly happy with just taking you to Afghanistan. We'll leave him here and you can give the demonstration by yourself," _Rhodey said with contempt.

Angel laughed at the thought. Tony would kill them both if they did that to him.

"I'd do it but it's my first one. I kind of need him this go around," she said honestly.

_"Of course, and I wouldn't leave him anyway. See you in a second?" _He asked.

"Sure thing, bye," she said and hung up after Rhodey said goodbye.

After a second of silence, Hogan spoke.

"You excited?" He asked curiously, watching her in the mirror.

Angel shrugged.

"Nervous and excited," she explained.

It was her first time visiting the troops and also the first time she would be there to see one of the weapons she helped build be displayed.

"Understandable," Hogan said with a smile.

After that their conversion was filled with talk about her dad and what she had been doing since four in the morning. Hogan informed her he would be going back for her dad and Angel honestly wondered if her dad would even get in the car.

Hogan drove right to the Stark Industries airport, parking right where the plane was because Angel was a Stark and had full permission. Rhodey stood on the planes extended stairs in his Air Force uniform. When she got out of the car he waved. The wind was blowing hard here, and the sun was now out and shining bright.

Hogan went to the back of the car and grabbed her bags.

"He'll keep us waiting another hour at least," she warned Rhodey as she walked up the steps.

"I'm used to it," Rhodey said in a sigh before giving her a hug.

"You look nice," he commented.

"Thanks," she said and walked inside the plane, Hogan and Rhodey following behind her.

"What room?"  
Hogan asked, the plane had two bed rooms, but the couch was also a pull out bed.

"The one on the right, it's bigger," she said and pulled her sunglasses off and put them into her purse.

Hogan walked by her to the room with her bags and she thanked him.

"You ready for this?" Rhodey asked Angel with a smile.

"I am. I'm just a little nervous about the whole thing," Angel said.

"Don't worry about it; they'll love you like everyone else does," Rhodey said and she laughed.

"Not everyone loves me," she said honestly as she went to sit down on the couch.

"I'll be back with Mr. Stark …soon...or later…at one point in time I'll be back," Hogan said and walked out of the plane.

A Stewardess with dark hair pulled up in a bun walked over to Angel.

"Good morning," the lady in her twenties greeted.

She was very pretty, and that was a requirement for the entire Stark Industries stewardesses. It was her father's rule, when most airlines just wanted good working flight attendees, he wanted pretty stewardesses. She couldn't blame her dad, simply because if this was her airline sexy, young men would be attending them.

"Would you like anything to drink, Miss Stark?" She asked.

"A coffee, lots of sugars, milk, and a small amount of honey. Oh! And a double shot of caffeine please," she added and the stewardess nodded politely before walking off.

"You tired?" Rhodey asked and Angel nodded.

"Exhausted," Angel said honestly.

"Don't be surprised if I start babbling," she warned.

That was something she thinks she got from her dad, because whenever they were tired they babbled like crazy.

"I won't be," Rhodey said and he left to go stand on the stairs again.

Angel watched tv for another hour, it was a little past eight in the morning when she heard cars outside of the plane.

She stood and walked to the stairs with Rhodey who looked completely and utterly pissed.

Tony pulled up in the Stark 4, a shiny sports car, and Hogan came after in the black car. He got out of the car first; he was in leather jacket, a brown shirt, jeans, boots and some sun glasses. He was laughing when he got out of the car.

"You're good!" Tony said and turned to look at Hogan, they had apparently been racing each other.

"I thought I'd lost you back there," Tony said happily and Hogan grabbed his bag and suit from the back of the car.

"You did, sir," Hogan informed him and closed the trunk, "I had to cut across Mulholland," Hogan explained.

"Ah, I got ya, I got ya," Tony said with a bright smile.

"He's been playing race cars while you and me have been waiting here for him," Rhodey said with disgust.

Tony began walking toward the plane, Hogan walking behind him.

"Took you long enough, Dad," Angel said and he shrugged.

"If you would have helped me out I would have been here an hour ago," Tony said.

"What is wrong with you?" Rhodey asked.

"What?" Tony asked with confusion.

"Three hours," Rhodey began.

"I got caught doing a piece for _Vanity Fair_," Tony explained as he walked up the steps.

"Screwing would be the better word," Angel mumbled angrily to Rhodey who just sighed.

"For three hours you got me standing here," Rhodey told Tony who just smiled at him.

"Waiting on you now. Let's go. Come on," Tony said simply and walked into the plane, Hogan following behind.

"I am sorry for who he is. I really am," Angel said in a sigh.

"Wheels up! Rock and Roll!"  
Tony yelled from inside.

They both walked inside, hoping this plane ride wouldn't drive them insane.

**oOo**

After saying goodbye to Hogan, they set off into the air, after being in the air for a good half hour; they all deiced to have breakfast.

Rhodey set with Tony at the table and Angel set on the couch eating two Sunnyside up eggs.

Angel was on her third cup of coffee by the time they finished.

Rhodey was now reading the paper and Tony was watching him and his daughter curiously.

"Are you mad at me, Angel?" He asked and she looked away from the tv and to him.

"Yes," she stated simply and he sighed.

"Why? I'm here now," he said as if that justified everything.

"So? We're still late," she snapped quickly and he stared at her for a moment before standing.

He walked over to where she sat on the couch and set right beside her, putting his arm around her. She avoided his gaze by looking at the TV, watching a documentary on _World War II. _Angel knew about it backwards and forwards but this was a new documentary. She had heard her grandfather's name a lot of times, even seen a few pictures of him, he looked just like her dad. Of course she would never say that to Tony, she knew how uncomfortable the subject of his father made him.

Angel didn't know too much about her grandfather, she knew the important things history taught her, but when it came to the kind of person he was…she knew only what Tony told her. Angel was only one year old when her grandparents died in that car crash. She couldn't remember anything about them. Tony said her grandparents adored her.

Howard and Maria had Tony very late in their lives and they worried they wouldn't even live long enough to see any grandchildren they might have. When Angel came along they spoiled her as much as an infant could be spoiled. Tony had told her he was glad they did because that was a thousand times better than his father ever treated him. With how Tony remembers it, Howard had been a cold man who only cared for his work. Tony believed he was disappointment to his father and could do nothing to make him proud. Despite how strained his relationship was with his father, he made it clear to Angel he did love his dad.

"When you are mad at me you remind me so much of your mom," Tony said and she looked to her left at him with a blank stare.

"She'd get angry at the same little things you do and she'd react just like you are now," Tony said almost fondly.

Angel hated when he realized little things like this, it was really hard to stay mad at him when he was reminiscing.

"Dad, don't do that. It won't make me stop being mad at you," she lied and looked back at the TV.

"Why are you mad at me exactly?" He asked with honest confusion and she groaned.

Angel moved his arm, set in the seat crossed legged, and faced him.

"Because, I reminded you a hundred times when we were supposed to be here and you just…didn't care," Angel said and he shook his head.

"I care. I'm glad you reminded me. That's very sweet of you. I don't know what I would do without you, sweethear-"

"Dad, I didn't mean I'm mad because you don't care about all the stuff I try to help you with, that's not what I'm mad about-"

"What then?" Tony asked in exasperation.

"I'm mad that you don't care about your work at all," Angel explained.

This wasn't her first time telling him this, and he just looked at her with those big, brown, innocent eyes. His stupid puppy dogs eyes.

"I care, if I didn't I wouldn't have showed up at all," Tony said with a smile, she rolled her eyes.

"I know I just…I wish you care more about things like this," she confessed and to her surprise he laughed.

"Angel," he said and placed his hand over her right one and squeezed it, "It's my job, trust me….I care, but you don't need to worry if I don't, that's my responsibility. Not yours. I've told you that a million times," he insisted and removed his hand.

Angel stared down at her crossed legs.

He was right, completely and sanely right…but that still didn't make her stop thinking that her father's reckless behavior was her responsibility.

"I know but-"

"No. None of that. You're smarter than thinking stuff like that," Tony cut her off her firmly.

She looked up at him with agitated eyes.

"I understand that all of the," she paused, searching for the right word.

"Irresponsible," Rhodey offered dully as he read his paper.

Tony shot him a glare.

"Rhodey, can you please be the amazingly obedient soldier you are and stay out of this. It's Daddy-Daughter businesses," Tony said with annoyance.

"Thank you, Rhodey. That's the perfect word- and ignore him," she added and looked back at her dad seriously.

"I understand that all of the irresponsible things you do aren't my fault, I'm not insane, that much I can understand…but the problem is that I can't help but _feel_ like it is," Angel said, talking quickly like her father tended to do.

Tony sighed, he hated when Angel did this to him, give him a problem he really couldn't fix. He could try to talk her out of feeling a certain way but it wouldn't work. She was stubborn like both himself and Joan.

"I'm not going to tell you to stop feeling that way because that would be inconsiderate-"

"Since when are you considerate?" Rhodey asked.

He knew very well Tony was extremely consternate with Angel, but to be frank, Rhodey was angry with Tony and wanted to drive his patience up the wall.

"Whenever you became so nosy. What side of the bed did you wake up on, sourpatch?" Tony said and Angel had to fight a smile, it didn't work and Tony smiled a bit once he saw he lighted his daughter's mood.

"The one where I was up at the crack of dawn just so I could wait for you for three damn hours," Rhodey replied bitterly.

"Angel's been up since four and she isn't as grumpy as you, Oscar," Tony said with a smug smile at Rhodey's glare.

Angel laughed aloud at Tony's reference of Oscar the Grouch from _Sesame Street._

"You are a child," Rhodey stated simply before picking up to read the paper.

"Takes one to know one," Tony said and smiled at Angel because her smile still remained.

He loved to make her laugh or smile. It was one of his favorite pastimes. The best sound in the world (besides his beloved rock bands,) was Angel's laugh. Her uncontrollable, bubbling laugh. Her laugh was just like Joan's it could make him burst into laughter simply because of how joyful it sounded.

He dropped his smile into a reassuring expression.

"Don't worry about your dad. You're not responsible for me or what I do. I swear. Even if you feel like it…you're not," Tony said in that tone that all parents used when trying to comfort their children.

Angel hated that tone; the tone that he used when she was little, telling her monsters didn't exist. The tone he used when she was scared of storms and said everything was going to be okay. There was nothing wrong with the tone; she just hated how it still could calm her even when she knew better than to believe him.

Of course, despite all of her efforts, Angel believed him…for the time being anyway.

She knew that this…comfortable, reassuring feeling would go away in the next ten minutes when her dad (most likely) did something he shouldn't do.

"I on the other hand," he began and put an arm around Angel just to pull her close to him, "Am responsible for you," he put both arms around her and held her tight; he also kissed her cheek repeated times causing her to laugh and pull her face away.

She was laughing and trying to push him off of her but he held her in an extremely tight hold.

"Dad!" She said in a laugh and groan.

Neither them of noticed Rhodey's slight smile as he read his paper. Despite everything, it was nice to see Tony and Angel like this. Angel finally broke free after minute or two and stood.

"Damn it, why'd you have to ruin the fun?" Tony asked with a smile, she walked toward the door to her room.

"Because you were smothering me," Angel pointed out as she opened the door but turned around to look at him.

"You used to like being smothered," Tony argued.

"Yeah, when I was six and harder to smother," she corrected.

"Your still six to me, sweetie," Tony said and she rolled her eyes but with a fond smile.

"I'll be in my room if anyone needs anything," she said and walked in, closing the door behind her.

Angel spent a good three hours watching movies on the flat screen in the room when she heard loud, somewhat muffled, music coming from the lounging part of the plane.

She sighed and got off the bed. When she got to the door she wondered if she should even open it. She didn't know what would lie on the side of the door and she didn't know if she wanted to find out. What sounded like disco music and girls giggling was never a good sign.

"You know what; I'm not even going to look," Angel said to herself and walked back over to the bed and turned on another action movie.

At least tomorrow everything will be normal, no lame music, no laughing stewardesses, just a dessert, some great American soldiers, and a Jericho Missal.

At least…she considered it to be normal.

* * *

**AN: **Please Review! Reviews are fuel my writing! :) And if there is any spelling errors or typos (there shouldn't be) just let me know and I'll gladly fix them. :)


	3. Tony and Angel are under attack

**Summery: **_Angel Stark, is almost seventeen years old, yes, you know her, you love her, you see her on the cover on every magazine (even the stupid tween ones like tiger bopand tween beat). She's just as smart as her father (maybe even smarter), graduated from MIT a year before he did. She's a fashion icon, roll model for all of the little brainy girls, and a desire of young boys everywhere. Everyone knows her and loves her. She was just like her father, snarky, sarcastic, but also like her mother, sweet, kind and beautiful. Follow her on her life changing journey as she and her father go to a weapons presentation in Afghanistan. Things will never be the same._**  
**

**AN:** Hi! :) I'm back! :) I can not believe all the great feedback I got, you guys are amazing! Thank you so much! Every single comment I got is like a little energy boost. :) I also want to thank the ones faved and alerted my fic, you guys are amazing too! :) Oh and if anyone wants to know who I plan on setting Angel up with, It's Captain America! :) A few awesome people figured that out and I congratulate you for figuring it out. :) I have so much planed for the two of them and I can't wait to start writing it. :) Oh and if anyone is curious, I plan on going through Angel's life through out all the movies. :) But she won't get with Steve until The Avenger's fic. It will be a while, but I think it's worth the wait. :) This a random, but I thought I would tell everyone who the OC's (in my mind) look like just in case anyone was curious. :) _Angel Stark_ looks like Nina Dobrev (except she has very blue eyes). _Travis King_ looks like Chris Colfer. _David_ (Angel's old limo driver) looks like Liam Hemesworth. And lastly,_Joan Radaka_ looks like Torrey DeVitto (expect in my mind she had very blonde hair and blue eyes). Anyway, I warn you all now that this chapter will end with a cliff hanger. Also there may be a few spelling errors and typos. :( I've only got to read through it once and it's really late so I can't really think straight XD! If you see any, feel free to point them out, I'll be sure to fix them. :) Also, I made a tumblr for all of my fanfics and if anyone is interested you can run over there and check out some art I made for this fic. :) Enough of my babbling, here's the new chapter! :)

* * *

_A Daughter of Iron_

_Chapter Three: Tony and Angel are under attack. _

* * *

Angel woke up early the next morning (around six); the plane was still in flight but would probably land within the next hour or two. Not wanting to risk not having enough time to get ready, she decided to go ahead and do it now. When she was finished she would go eat breakfast.

Before getting in the shower, Angel did do some yoga for thirty minutes. She couldn't do her full work out here but she could always do yoga, even on a plane. She would always do yoga every morning, even if it was just for five minutes. If she didn't, it affected her emotionally and physically. Yoga was an escape for her; it calmed her body and spirit. Yoga was a part of her life and she honestly couldn't imagine life without it.

After showering, Angel blow dried her hair and that took about twenty minutes, she put on all of her makeup and that took about fifteen minutes. She then curled her hair (which she tended to do for what she considered to be special occasions) and that took another thirty minutes. She was now dressed in a tight, dark pair of jeans, some gray high heels, a black lace-like top, and an over coat that was only buttoned in the middle. Even though it looked a bit relaxed, she thought it suited the occasion. She looked young, sexy, but also responsible. This was exactly what she wanted; she would have to thank Travis as soon as she got home.

**oOo**

It was around eight in the morning when she walked into the lounging area, she saw Rhodey (still in his air force uniform) eating breakfast with her dad who was in his pajamas, reading the paper at a large table in the middle of the room.

The room smelt like alcohol and she sighed, her dad had gotten everyone hammered. She dreaded being with Rhodey now, he would not be pleasant with a hangover.

The table was covered with plates of breakfast food, pancakes, biscuits, hashbrowns, etc.

"Good morning, Angel," Tony greeted happily.

He didn't appear to be hungover, but Angel could see his eyes were slightly red.

Anyone (even from a great distance) would be able to tell poor Rhodey was hungover.

He looked to be in complete hell with his head buried in his hands.

"Looks like you guys had a very…productive night," she noted and Tony gave her a one armed hug before she sat beside him.

His hair was slicked back because he had just got out of the shower, Angel could smell his expensive cologne on him.

"It's not what you think we just had a few drinks," Tony explained justifiably.

"A few? Rhodey looks like he's been hit by a truck and your eyes are red," Angel pointed out as a matter of fact.

She just now noticed the cup of fizzy white clouded water in front of Rhodey.

He was drinking Alka Seltzer.

"What can I get you today, Miss Stark?" A stewardess with blonde hair asked as she now stood beside her seat.

"Two Sunnyside up eggs, a sliced tomato and coffee," she said quickly and looked back at Tony.

"You're both hungover," she stated as the stewardess left.

Rhodey couldn't even deny it; he just took a sip of the Alka Seltzer.

"I'm not hungover," Tony lied, and it was only a tiny white lie.

Based on a hangover pain scale that leveled from one to ten, (he had been to ten many times and it was utter hell) he was at three.

Tony just had a small headache and it was already going away with the help of some juice and the shower he'd taken.

"You're Bloody Mary, Mr. Stark," A stewardess with bright red hair said and handed Tony a large glass.

Tony thanked her awkwardly because he knew that Angel knew very well that the Bloody Mary was his go to hangover cure drink.

"Really?" Angel asked with raised eye brows as the stewardess left.

"Don't look at me with those skeptical eyes. I'm fine. I, unlike Rhodey, am not a lightweight," Tony said with a proud smile as he took a sip of the Bloody Mary.

Rhodey didn't seem to care what Tony had said, he was now laying his head face down on the table.

"Getting him drunk may have made him forgive you, but you do realize that you've also created an angry hungover monster?" Angel asked with a warning look.

"Platypus will get over it," Tony said simply and she laughed a little.

He could get really creative with insulting names.

Tony looked over at Rhodey and poked him with his finger twice to make sure he wasn't paying too much attention.

"Dad, leave him alone, he's in enough pain already," Angel scolded and Tony turned away from Rhodey to look at her.

"Did you know he basically called me a baby after you left? Even after I told him I was sorry," Tony said as if saying he was sorry meant he had brought the moon down for Rhodey.

"Can't blame him, Dad," she said in a sigh as Tony took a bite of his pancakes but then went a little wide eyed at her comment.

"I understand why Rhodey called you that. You did make him stand there-

"For three hours, I know. Trust me, I heard him the first twenty times he said it," Tony said as he poked Rhodey once more and this time he groaned something about leaving him alone.

"Yes but that was pretty-

Angel began but was cut off by Tony who was clearly a little annoyed with what Rhodey had said last night

"Childish of me, I have no respect for myself so why should he have respect for me-? Blah, blah, blah- that's everything he said yesterday. I had to get him drunk just so he would stop lecturing me. I can handle it from you because you're not so judgmental. When Rhodey does it, it's like I'm in a courtroom and he's giving me very long, very boring, very non-important speech before he sentences me to life in prison," Tony said quickly and Angel thought if she hadn't known him since birth, she wouldn't be able to understand him.

"Bit dramatic dad?" Angel asked and he shrugged.

"No…not at all," he said simply and stuffed a bit of pancake into his mouth.

"I love you too, Tony," Rhodey mumbled sarcastically.

"Never said I didn't love you, Rhodey," Tony pointed out as Rhodey sat back up and took a long swallow of his Alka Seltzer.

A stewardess brought Angel's food and coffee out. She had a hard time focusing on her food because she was honestly worried about Rhodey.

He was clearly very sick and very tired. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty because her dad was the one that had gotten him so hammered.

"Are you going to be okay?" Angel asked with concern.

He groaned and removed his hands from his face.

"Sooner or later I will be," Rhodey mumbled.

"It could be sooner if he would just do what I say for once," Tony said as he looked from Rhodey and back to Angel

"I tried getting him to drink a Bloody Mary-

"I am not drinking anymore, Tony!" Rhodey said angrily but then winced in pain at how loud his own voice sounded.

"I'm just trying to help," Tony pointed out and he took a sip from his own cup.

"You've helped enough," Rhodey mumbled and took a sip from his Alka Seltzer.

"Why don't you just go try to sleep it off? I don't think we'll be landing for another hour or two?" Angel suggested.

"Good idea. I haven't been to sleep yet. It ought to help some," Rhodey said and stood but as soon as he did a stewardess said came up to the table.

"We're about to make our final approach, everyone. Please take your seats."  
She said kindly and walked away.

"Oh no," Angel mumbled.

Rhodey hadn't even got to sleep and now he wouldn't even have time to take a nap.

Angel cringed with guilt as Rhodey gave Tony a glare. Tony didn't even spare him a glance as he read his paper and ate his breakfast without a care in the world.

When she thought that Rhodey was about to lose it, she quickly stood and went to his side.

"Come on, let's go sit down and after we land you can take a quick shower," Angel said in a soothing tone as she led Rhodey to a seat and set next to him.

**oOo**

When they landed, they were told they had another hour before the troops were ready for the presentation.

Rhodey went to shower in Tony's bathroom. Tony himself was changing in his room.

While Angel waited, she grabbed the remote which was (for some bazaar reason) in an empty ice bucket on the floor and she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

She wanted to turn on Good Morning America but it was in the middle of the night back home. Therefore, she turned on CNN and was content with watching it until the news anchor began talking about Tony and Angel's weapon presentation. Angel wondered why people would care about this. It should be boring to most people. It's not like it was everyone else business.

_"Some are concerned about Angel Stark getting involved with violence at the young age of sixteen-_

"I'll be seventeen in two months you idiots and it's none of your damn business," Angel mumbled a bit angrily before turning the channel to a rerun of _Friends._

Tony walked in, already dressed in his suit, hair done in Tony fashion, and sun glasses on.

He could tell something had angered his daughter as soon as he walked in.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously when he entered the room.

"Oh nothing. I just hate CNN now. They think I'm too young to be getting invol-

"Sweetie, you just have to ignore them. Screw what they think. They don't know your capability like I do. Just because you're young that doesn't make you stupid, I mean…you're the youngest graduate MIT ever had. You're a genius," Tony said proudly as he set down beside her.

"Yeah, well, despite all of those facts, all everyone wants to do is focus on is my age," Angel said and looked over at her dad.

"I've been at this game longer then you have, trust me, even if you were my age they'd find something to try to tear you down," Tony assured her.

She laughed dryly and turned back to the TV.

"Great, I have amazing things to look forward to then," she said very sarcastically.

"My daughter the fatalist," Tony said in almost satisfied hum.

"I got it from you," Angel said as a matter of fact but then looked back at the TV.

"I know you did and I hate that you ignored all the other excruciating times I tried to make you be a positive person," Tony said and she looked at him with slight agitation.

"I am a positive person sometimes," she insisted.

It was a subconscious lie. Angel tended to assume she would have bad luck when it came to life. It wasn't her fault, she was just trying to be logical and she wasn't always negative.

As long as a problem anyone else had didn't have anything to do with her, she was the most positive person around. She was the person you wanted around when you were upset.

Angel was that light of sunshine when all you could think were negative thoughts.

It was funny almost. She had a positive outlook with everyone else, but when it came to her life, she had a negative outlook.

"Yeah with everyone else in the world except yourself," Tony pointed out obviously and she rolled her eyes and looked back at the tv.

Tony felt like he was having a conversion with Joan. He was pretty sure a conversion like this had _actually_ happened between them. Angel reminded him of Joan every day. With the way she smiled, the way she sat, the way she laughed, the list goes on and on. Even though Joan was gone she still lived in a way.

"Angel, I promise its get better as you get older. At one point you just stop caring about what people say. At least that's what my dad told me- he had no need to tell me that though, I've never cared what people thought of me."

"That's obvious," Angel said with a slight laugh.

"Is that an insult?" Tony asked with mock hurt and shock.

Angel looked over at him and smiled, which told him she was okay again.

"No, Dad. I'm commending you," she said honestly.

Angel wished she could be a little more like that. Tony let anything people say about him go in one ear and out the other. He didn't give a damn what people said about him. Angel wondered why she couldn't be like that. She didn't know why she let what people say bug her so much. The thing that really pissed her off, was when people talked about things they didn't honestly understand. The press tended to do that a lot; at least they did when it came to her.

"Why, thank you. It's about time I got some credit around here," Tony said smugly and she rolled her eyes but with a found smile before standing.

"I'll be right back," she promised and left the room to go get her sun glasses from her purse.

Angel put them on and when she returned the plane's door was open and Rhodey (in a camouflage uniform) walked out.

"Is it time to go?" She asked Tony who was doing something on his phone.

"In about five minutes, Rhodey said he was goanna go help get a humvee ready or something," Tony said distractingly.

Angel just nodded before going to sit beside him again. She watched the TV, not really paying attention, she was more focused on the nervous feeling she had in her gut.

She hardly ever got nervous about anything, but this…was huge. This was the first official time she was getting credit. This was the first time, this first time would reflect on her for the rest of her life.

"You're nervous," Tony stated and she looked over at him and gave him a nod.

He could tell she was nervous because her leg was bouncing up and down a million miles an hour. She rarely did it and whenever she did, it was what gave her away.

"You're thinking too much about this, sweetheart. Weapons you have helped me build are already in use. There is no reason to get yourself worked up about this," Tony assured her.

"I know, Dad, but…I've never done this before- been here to see what they think of the weapon. I've never been here to meet any-

"If you're worried about people liking you, you've gone crazy because you everyone loves you," Tony cut her off simply.

"I'm worried about not being what everyone expects me to be," Angel confessed.

Tony felt his heart sink, he had said the same thing to his father and Howard had given him the worse advice.

_'Then be what everyone expects and you'll have no problems,'_ Howard had told him.

That scarred Tony, he didn't like to admit it, but it did. For a long period of time of his childhood he tried to be what everyone expected him to be, the genius, well behaved child of Howard Stark, but even when that didn't please his father, Tony decided to hell with it.

After that he didn't care what people thought of him and did whatever _he_ thought was right.

"What do you think people expect you be?" Tony asked.

She scoffed and looked at him a bit sadly.

"The daughter of Tony Stark and the Granddaughter of the man who created the Atomic Bomb. As smart as I know I am…it's still a lot to live up to," she explained and looked down.

Angel knew she was genius. She knew she could do anything she set her mind to, but everything her family has done made her feel small sometimes.

"Angel Joan Stark," Tony began in the dead serious tone Angel hardly ever heard him use.

Angel looked up and to her dad whose face was calm but also serious.

"You are a child prodigy; you're a genius, you're beautiful, funny, and kind. You don't have to live up to me and especially my old man because you- my angel- are in a whole other ball park compared to us. You're amazing in every way and if I know you-which I do- you'll do bigger and better things then me and your Granddad ever did combined. I'm proud of you, sweetheart. You've grown into such a strong, smart, beautiful person. Don't ever doubt yourself because there won't ever be a day when I doubt you," Tony said with such a proud smile it caused Angel smile and looked with embarrassment.

Her dad believing in her this much made her heart swell with love. She knew that Tony thought his dad was never proud of him and oddly enough, hearing that her own father was _this_ proud of her made her feel a billion times better.

Without saying a word, Angel just smiled and flung her arms around her dad and hugged him tightly.

Tony laughed and hugged her back.

"I love you, Dad," she said because she felt like it.

"I love you, too."

They pulled away from each other.

"Now…you ready to do this or do I need to give you another pep talk?" He teased with a smile and knowing his sense of humor, Angel just laughed and hit him playfully on the arm before standing.

**oOo**

They both walked out of the plane into the hot, bright, but yet windy base of Bagram Airbase. A group of soldiers and their general stood by the plane. As they walked down the steps Tony finally took notice of the click of Angel's heals.

"Good God, why are you wearing those? We're in the desert not Pairs. You'll trip out here," Tony pointed out in a slightly worried whisper and she rolled her eyes at Tony's lack of knowledge of her heal walking capability.

"Dad, I can play football in heals. That's how good I am. Mom was a model, remember? Where do you think I got the walking in heals ability?" She said obviously with a laugh.

"Well forgive me for worrying about your safety, I'm a terrible father." Tony said sarcastically and she just laughed.

They walked up to the General and Tony shook his hand first.

"Mr. Stark," The general greeted and then Angel smiled brightly and shook his hand.

"Miss Stark," he greeted in the same tone as he shook her hand.

"It's great to meet you, General," she said as soon as she had her hand back at her side.

"You too, we're looking forward to the weapons presentation," he said to both Tony and Angel.

"Thank You," they said in accidental unison.

Tony and Angel spent at least twenty shaking the hands of soldiers. She didn't mind at all. It was an honor meeting the men (and few woman) who served their country.

When it was time to head to the dessert area (where they were firing the missile), Tony and Angel road in the back of a humvee (with many other following behind and in front of them) with three soldiers in completely silence. It wasn't because they didn't want to talk; they just got the vibe that the soldiers didn't want to talk to them.

Tony and Angel were two people who hated silence. They always liked to be talking and now they felt like they wanted to jump out of the car because it was so quite.

Angel was sure this was the most awkward car ride she had been through in her life.

She was more than thankful when they got to presentation sight and she got out of the humvee as quickly as possible.

Angel smiled at the young, (but yet older then her), soldier that had opened the door for her.

"Thank you," she said with a flirtatious smile.

She couldn't help it, once she saw a cute guy it kind of just happened.

Tony got out of the humvee faster than any of these soldiers had seen move and ushered his daughter away.

"Please stop that," he pleaded as they walked up the hill toward the Jericho missal.

"Stop what? Being nice?" She asked with a laugh.

Tony gave a fake laugh with her and then looked at her seriously.

"No stop flirting with these young guys. They haven't seen a woman like you in a long time-

"A woman like me? What do you mean a woman like me-?"

"A beautiful woman who's not a solider. Watch your back you never know one of them could jump you," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Dad, their respectable, honorable-

"Yeah, yeah, yeah but their also men, sweetheart. Don't think that their all innocent," Tony warned and she just sighed.

"You've lost your mind, Dad," she mumbled as they made their way up the hill toward the missile and group of soldiers.

She felt like bringing up his night with Miss _Vanity Fair_ just to get back at him.

If anything, Tony should be worried about whom he flirts with, one of these days he's going to piss off the wrong girl and he'll end up with a black eye.

Angel could take care of herself, that's what all the boxing and karate was for.

They reached the top of the hill, at least three dozen or more soldiers now stood in front of them, she saw Rhodey and smiled, Tony had spotted him as well so he waved and Rhodey glared back through his sunglasses.

He was still pissed.

"When did he start giving me the cold shoulder?" Tony whispered to Angel as they turned their backs on the soldiers to walk towards the edge of the hill.

"Oh I don't know, maybe when you insisted he drink the night away, not get a once of sleep and then go to work with a hangover," Angel said simply and Tony just shrugged.

"Not all of his problems are my fault," Tony said as if that was obvious.

"No there not but the ones that you cause are," Angel pointed out before they turned their back to the huge clear dessert and mountains.

"Whenever you're ready Mr. and Miss Stark," the General said.

"Alright, Angel since this your first round at the big leagues, you go ahead and say something," Tony encouraged and she smiled at her dad before looking back at the soldiers.

She had to address what they were all thinking…_she's too young_.

Angel had to let them know she was trustworthy and capable like her dad and his dad before him. After all, she and Tony were trying to sell this thing. That involved letting the customer know you were completely and sanely capable- but she was a little relived to know that the Jericho sold itself with how amazing it was and it really didn't matter if they believed her or not.

Neither Angel nor Tony had planned on what they were going to say, but that was them. They both liked to do things off the cuff. To be honest, if Angel would have memorized a speech it would have made the whole thing seem more nerve racking.

She would simply say what came to her.

"As everyone knows, this is my first time building a weapon with my dear old Dad here-

"Old? You think I'm old?" Tony cut in and that got the soldiers laughing for the first time.

Angel was laughing because (of course) Tony simply couldn't let the comment slide.

She didn't think her dad was old, she never had and she never would. In her mind Tony's appearance hadn't changed since she was little.

Angel looked at Tony with a smile.

"No, it's a figure of speech. Now shut up," she ordered with a laugh and the soldier's laughter died down along with hers as she looked back at them.

"As I was saying, this is a first for me, but I want you all to know you can trust my side of the building process. I spent hours working on this astonishing missile with my dad and we wouldn't be presenting it to you today if it wasn't top notch," she said, not even knowing that half of the soldiers minds had been changed already just by how much she seemed to care.

"I am perfectly cable of making weapons, and I want you to know that even though I'm young, I still understand what goes on out here. That's why I hope you all like this weapon because it is the absolutely best thing to protect you. I may be young, but I am a Stark…weapons by us tend to be the best," she said with a slight proud smirk.

Tony started the clap that got all of the other soldiers clapping and he tried not to glare at the few of the younger guys who whistled at Angel.

"Good job, your words alone probably just sold this thing," Tony whispered to her as the soldiers clapped.

"If I didn't, I'm sure Jericho will sell itself," Angel said and before he could say anything else they had to turn back to the soldiers who were quite again.

"Now, I and my daughter had one question in mind when we made this missile," Tony began.

"Is it better to be feared or respected?" Tony asked.

"Angel, the answer," Tony said and she smiled at the crowd.

"Is it too much to ask for both?" Angel said.

"_Exactly_ and with that in mind, Angel and I humbly present the crown jewel of _Stark Industries Freedom Line_," Tony said.

"It's the first missile system to incorporate our proprietary repulsor technology- that being my daughter's genius idea," he said with smile at Angel.

"_They _say the best weapon is one that you don't have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire _once_. That's how Dad did it. That's how America does it…and it's worked out pretty well so far," Tony said with such power and confidence.

Angel thought it was amazing to watch her dad like this. She was proud of him for doing his job. In her mind what he was saying made what she said look like a nursery rhyme.

That's how good her dad was.

"Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain, and I personally guarantee you, the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves," Tony said and gestured for the men handing the missile to fire it off.

They did and the missile began moving, they fired off one of the three missiles in a set and it took off hurting into the sky.

Angel wanted to turn and watch it, but she knew that wouldn't look to well.

She didn't want everyone thinking she was gazing at it like a kid watching fireworks in the sky.

"For your consideration," Tony began and looked at Angel with a smirk to say the name of the missile.

She looked soldiers and smiled proudly.

"The Jericho," she said and the missile exploded.

Angel looked over at Tony who had his arms out, bracing himself for the force of impact that was coming toward them.

She scoffed at his dramatics and braced herself for the wind, dirt that was coming their way because of the impact the missile had caused.

It came and knocked off a lot of the soldier's caps and the force even caused her to take a few unexpected steps forward, thankfully, she didn't fall.

It was silent after that, but not for long because as soon as they began heading back down the hill, soldiers were commending them for their work left and right.

"It went well right? They're going to buy it?" Angel asked in a whisper as they made their way back down the hill.

"It went extremely well, they wouldn't be complimenting us if it didn't," Tony assured her.

"So…we did it. We sold our first weapon together," Angel said with such a bright smile up at Tony it caused him to smile.

"Yes, yes we did," Tony said and put an arm around Angel as they walked.

They reached the bottom of the hill and _Stark Industries _cooler was now on a table.

"Please tell me that's not-

Angel fears were confirmed when Tony removed his arm to open the cooler to grab an already pored glass of scotch.

"I'll be throwing in one of these with every purchase of five-hundred million or more," Tony informed the soldiers that were trailing behind them.

"To peace!" He said with a raised glass and put an arm around Angel again.

"You're drinking? Now?" She asked with disbelief.

"It's a celebratory drink, hon," Tony said simply and she sighed because Tony had a right to a celebratory drink.

Hell, that meant she did too but she wasn't old enough. A starbucks would be good right about now, though.

"My phone is vibrating in my jacket pocket," Tony said and Angel grabbed it for him because he's only free arm was around her.

She flipped the phone open and saw Obadiah on the small screen.

He was shirtless which grossed her out but he was in bed which explained why he was shirtless…still didn't make it any less gross.

"Tony! Angel!" Obadiah greeted.

"Hi, Obadiah." Angel said with a smile.

Tony leaned his head toward Angel so they would both be seen in the camera.

"Obi, what are you doing up?" Tony said by way of greeting.

"I couldn't sleep until I found out how it went. How'd it go?" He asked.

"It went amazing. Angel being here sold the thing with in ten seconds flat. Looks like we're all gonna have an early Christmas." Tony said as they continued to walk toward the humvee.

"Hey! Way to go you two!" Obadiah said happily and Angel smiled.

For the first time she felt a little proud of herself.

"I'll see you both tomorrow, yeah?" Obadiah asked.

"Yeah," Angel assured him.

"Why aren't you wearing those pajamas I got you?" Tony asked and Angel laughed at the randomness of the question.

"Goodnight, Tony." Obadiah said dully and ended the video chat.

Angel hung up the phone and Tony removed his arm to take it and put it back in his pocket.

A solider, (different from the one that had opened the door the first time) opened the door and Angel got in, Tony following behind her.

As Tony took his seat beside Angel, Rhodey came up to the window and said, _'Hey Tony!'_

Tony thought Rhodey was only going to complain or lecture him which he didn't want to hear right now because he was in too good of mood to hear it.

"I'm sorry; this is the _fun-vee _the _hum-drum-vee_ is back there," Tony said.

"Dad," Angel scolded.

"Nice job," Rhodey said to him and Angel smiled, he wasn't angry with him anymore.

"You too, Angel," Rhodey added and she beamed.

"Thanks," Angel said.

"We'll see you back at bass," Tony said with a faint smile at Rhodey.

"See ya, Rhodey!"

Angel called as the humvee began moving.

**oOo**

This time they had gotten in a different humvee and the soldiers were still just as quite.

The only sound heard for a very long period of time was of the ice rattling around in Tony's glass (which drove Angel insane!).

Angel was relieved when she saw the solider in the passenger seat put a CD in a gray stereo on the ground.

She heard the famous guitar riff of _Black in Black_ by _ACDC_ and she smiled.

"I love this song," she said, trying to get any of the soldiers talking.

Angel looked around at the three soldiers in the humvee.

One was a young (at least in his late twenties) and adorable solider who set on her left. She had heard one of the other soldiers call him Jimmy. She didn't think he was cute, just adorable. Yes, there is a difference in her mind. He kept taking quick glances at them and both Tony and Angel had caught him do it at least ten times.

One was a man who looked to be in his thirties who set in the passenger's seat.

And lastly was a women who drove the car, she was pretty with dark hair and eyes.

It was one of the few women Angel had seen today.

None of them spoke and she sighed.

"I'm trying to start a conversion here guys, work with me," she pleaded and Tony quickly jumped in.

"I feel like you're driving us to a court marital. This is crazy. What did we do?" Tony asked and they still didn't answer.

"Seriously guys, it feels like you're going to pull us over and snuff us or something," Angel pointed out and again they stayed silent.

"What are you guys not allowed to talk or something? Hey Forrest!" Tony called and looked to Jimmy on their left to answer his question.

"We can talk, Sir," Jimmy answered in a quiet voice.

"Oh," Angel mumbled, she understood now.

They just didn't want to speak to them.

"So it's personal then?" Tony assumed as he looked out the window.

"No, both of you intimidate them," The woman driving the humvee informed them.

"Good God, you're a woman," Tony said with surprise and Angel laughed at his shock.

"I honestly…I couldn't have called that. I mean I'd apologize but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a solider first," Tony said and Angel saw Jimmy smile a little.

"I'm an airmen," she stated.

"And a very beautiful one at that. Please excuse my dad's blunt comments. I can't take him anywhere," Angel said and the guy in the front seat was clearly biting back a laugh.

"She's right you are beautiful, you have excellent bone structure, there. I'm kind of…having trouble not looking at you now. Is that weird?" He asked and everyone, even Angel began laughing.

"Come on, it's okay, laugh!" Tony urged.

"Sir, I have a question to ask," The man front the passenger's seat said.

"Yes, please," Tony encouraged.

"But I don't not if it's appropriate with Miss-

"Don't worry about it. I've had people ask me if my dad's been involved in orgies before. Whatever your about to ask isn't anything compared to that."

Angel said and everyone laughed.

"Is it true you went twelve for twelve with last year's _Maxim_ cover models?" The soldier asked.

Tony took off his sunglasses.

"That is an excellent question. Yes and No. March and I had scheduling conflicts, but fortunately the Christmas cover was twins," Tony said with a smirk and Angel rolled her eyes.

He hadn't had a threesome with them, she knew because she got stuck hanging out with the one twin who didn't want to sleep with Tony.

"I have a question for you, Miss Stark," The woman up front said.

"Fire away," Angel encouraged.

"Did you really date the European model? The one that's trying to become a movie star now?"

"Oh, Andrew Laurent, Yes, unfortunately I did," Angel said in a sigh.

Andrew was a self-centered ass. She didn't know that at the time they started dating but about two weeks into it she figured it out. They had dated last year, her being fifteen and him being almost eighteen. He had asked her out after she went to a fashion show he was in and because he was the best looking model there, she agreed. They started dating and as time went on Angel figured out Andrew was more focused on his face in the mirror more than her.

Tony quickly jumped into the conversion because he loathed Andrew Laurent with every fiber of his being.

"I knew the guy was a dooshbag the second I met him. Anyone who carries a mirror and comb around in their back pocket is a conceded dick, but no, you didn't think it was that important-

"I already told you were right about that guy, Dad-"

"I know but I warned you-"

"Yes, and I've told you at least twenty times you were right-"

"He was _way_ too old for her-"

"His age wasn't the problem it was his obsession with the sound of his own voice and face in any shiny reflections."

Everyone was laughing at Tony and Angel bickering.

"Overall, He's an ass. I only went out with him because of how hot he was and when I dumped him, it was not a great lost," The woman laughed at her comment because she could probably relate to Angel's story somehow.

"Anything else?" Tony asked and looked over to Jimmy to see his hand up.

"You're kidding me with the hand up thing, right?" Tony asked and Angel laughed a little.

"Is it cool if I take a picture with you guys?"  
Jimmy asked hesitantly

"Of course," Angel said happily.

"Yes, it's very cool," Tony added.

Jimmy smiled and pulled his camera out of his pocket and handed to the man up front.

Jimmy scooted closer toward Angel and to make the picture worth his while, she put an arm around him.

Tony leaned in closer as well to make sure they were all in the shot, and he would usually object to his daughter being so touchy feely with the any guy, but he could tell she was just trying to be nice.

Jimmy threw up a peace sign (which Angel thought was a very lame habit but didn't say anything about it) with his right hand and smiled the camera along with Angel.

"I don't want to see this on your MySpace page," Tony said.

"Dad!" Angel scolded and looked at Jimmy.

"Ignore him," she urged.

"Please no gang signs," Tony added and Jimmy quickly dropped his hand.

Just when Angel was about to chew Tony out again, he quickly took back what he said.

"No, throw it up. I'm kidding," Tony said and Jimmy quickly held the peace sign up again.

"Yeah, peace! I love peace. I'd be out of job with peace," Angel was waiting for the flash to go off but the solider wouldn't click the button.

Jimmy got angry with him and told him to hurry up.

Just when the guy was about to snap the photo, Angel's heart stopped when the humvee in front of them was blown into smithereens.

**oOo**

As soon as her heart had stopped it began racing a million miles an hour. She quickly removed her arm and Tony quickly put an arm around Angel and pulled her close to him as they came to a sudden halt.

She didn't even have time to register what was happening. She just knew that they were in a very bad, very dangerous situation.

The sound of gun fire was close and quickly multiplying and she felt like a sitting duck here.

"What's going on?" Tony demanded but no one answered him.

"Contact left!" The woman solider yelled and opened her door.

"What have we got?" Tony yelled, trying to understand what was happening and the best way to protect Angel.

No one answered him again and the woman jumped out the car only to be shot down.

Angel let out of scream of shock, because the woman was most likely dead and she had just been talking with her a minute ago.

Realizing things were only getting worse; Tony tightened his grip on Angel.

"Jimmy, Stay with the Starks!" The man from the front seat yelled.

"Stay Down!" Jimmy ordered as soon as the man had jumped out of the car to begin shooting at something Angel couldn't see.

Tony quickly forced Angel to duck down along with himself and she saw the glass of scotch still clutched in his hand.

"Forget the damn thing!" Angel yelled and knocked it out of his hand and sent the glass rolling on to the floor.

It was a glass of scotch; he could get another if they lived through this.

They could still see the man shooting at unseen enemies near the hood of the car and Angel let out of scream when a bullet cracked the screen of the windshield as it passed through the soldier's body.

Tony jumped and he and Angel sat back up.

"Son of a bitch!" Jimmy hissed as he loaded his gun.

Angel watched him, she felt helpless, confused and bazaar.

It was like everything was happening in slow motion but it felt as it was happening in fast forward.

Jimmy opened his door and Angel panicked, this was the only man left who could defend them and he was leaving them to go into open fire.

"Don't go! We don't have anything to protect-

"Wait, wait, wait give me a gun!" Tony yelled over her, but Jimmy shut the door.

"STAY HERE!" he yelled and as soon as he turned around a round of what looked like buckshot wounded him and caused tiny dents in the window.

Angel throat began to tighten with fear and sadness; she looked out of the window on her right only to see more and more soldiers begging killed.

"Dad! Dad! What do we do?" She asked in a panic.

Another humvee had exploded in front of them and caused more soldiers to drop.

"Dad we can't stay here! What if their all triggered to blow or something?" Angel said and Tony nodded in agreement.

Before getting out, he placed both of his hands on Angel's shoulders.

"Stay with me. Don't let go of my hand, okay-?

"Okay-

"We're going to be fine. I promise, I'll get you out of here," Tony swore before taking her right hand and opened the door with his left.

Once they both stepped out it felt as if they air had been set on fire, the gun shots were even louder now, and the smoke and sun had caused their eyes to burn.

Angel held Tony's hand for dear life as they were getting fired at. They dogged left and right and Angel was now fighting back screams.

She had closed her eyes because they stung so much and because she was too scared to open them.

"Keep moving! Just keep moving!" Tony urged as they moved as fast as they could through all the danger.

She could tell they were running up a hill when Tony ordered her to open her eyes.

"Let go of my hand-

"What? You told me not to-!

"Just do it and fall to the right-!

"What? Why-?"

"Just do it!"  
Tony yelled and she did as she was told.

She let go of his hand and an explosion (clearly aimed for them) missed them only by a few feet and Angel dived to her right while Tony went left.

Angel quickly scrambled to take cover behind a rock. Once she thought she was covered well enough, she looked to her left to see Tony taking cover behind a rock as well as he typed on his phone.

He was probably calling for help, before she could even ask a small missile landed in between them.

Angel and Tony both were shocked to see _Stark Industries_ written on the side.

It was one of Tony's weapons. They were being fired at with their own weapons.

These facts wouldn't even sink in until later.

"Angel! Run! Go! Go! Now!"

Tony yelled as he was already getting back on his feet.

Angel wasn't stupid, she wasn't going to fight with him on this because that thing was about to blow.

She also didn't argue because she figured Tony would be right behind her and they would both make it to safety.

They would be okay. Nothing bad was going to happen. They would find Rhodey and they would be safe.

Angel scrabbled to her feet and took off running as fast as she could, her back to the missile.

It blew, and the impact sent her hurtling forward into the air.

She had only a short amount of time to even feel the fiery pain in her back before she landed face forward in the sand and hit her head on a rock.

Angel slipped into darkness.

* * *

**AN: **Please Review! Reviews are fuel my writing! :) And if there is any spelling errors or typos (there shouldn't be) just let me know and I'll gladly fix them. :)


	4. Dad's gone

**Summery: Angel Stark, is almost seventeen years old, yes, you know her, you love her, you see her on the cover on every magazine (even the stupid tween ones like _tiger bop_ and_ tween beat_). She's just as smart as her father (maybe even smarter), graduated from MIT a year before he did. She's a fashion icon, roll model for all of the little brainy girls, and a desire of young boys everywhere. Everyone knows her and loves her. She was just like her father, snarky, sarcastic, but also like her mother, sweet, kind and beautiful. Follow her on her life changing journey as she and her father go to a weapons presentation in Afghanistan. Things will never be the same.  
**

**AN: Hi! :) I'm back! :) I want to thank all of you for all of the great reviews you gave me on the last chapter, I LOVE and appreciate them so much! :)  
Anyway, this chapter has been the longest I've written so far and I promise the next chapter will be happier, it's just in this one I had to talk about Angel being without her dad for three months. And just to let you guys know, I'm already working on chapter five. :)  
Also, I made a tumblr for all of my fanfics and if anyone is interested you can run over there and check out some art I made for this fic. :)**  
**Here is the link: _caycullensworldoffanfics(dot)tumblr(dot)com_**  
**Just add a real dot and you should get taken right to the tumblr. :)**  
**Enough of my babbling, here's the new chapter, hope you all enjoy it! :)**

* * *

_A Daughter of Iron_

_Chapter Four: Dad's gone _**  
**

* * *

Pain. A fiery pain was all over her back and she couldn't understand why. She saw nothing but felt everything. Sometimes she was in a very hot place and then others in a cold one. At one point in a time a stinging pain became part of her burning pain. It hurt like hell and she had to wonder if this was hell. She didn't know how she had gotten here; she just knew she didn't like it. She kept wondering where her father was. He should be with her…he was always with her.

It wasn't until three days later that Angel finally became conscious again.

"She had a very good stroke of luck. The burns may cause her some pain but over time they'll heal. She'll have some scarred areas but at least no shrapnel entered her body."  
Angel didn't know whose voice that was, but it sounded like a female doctor.

_Doctor. Good. I'm not dead then…and that means dad's okay too._

"She must have run away just in time."  
She knew that voice. That was Rhodey.

_We are safe then._

"It's a miracle that she got away in time. If she would have been standing any closer shrapnel would have entered her heart through her back."

_Shrapnel? Why would there be shrapnel?_

It all came back to her clearly, Tony yelling for her to run after they had both seen a _Stark Industries_ weapon fired at them.

"But she's going to be okay, right? I don't like that she hasn't woken up yet."  
That was Pepper. A very worried and concerned Pepper.

"Her vital signs are great. She started responding to us yesterday. At the rate she's responding at, I believe she will wake up any day now.  
The doctor explained.

"Are you sure?"  
That was Travis. He was here too.

Angel wanted to open her eyes but couldn't find the strength to. She was just too weak.

"I'm positive. I wouldn't be surprised if Miss Angel woke up as soon tomorrow."  
The doctor said happily.

She _was_ awake. At least she felt like she was. She could hear everyone… she just couldn't see them.

Voices began to blur into mumbles she couldn't understand but she didn't care.

Angel was focused on getting her eyes open; it took everything in her power to push through all of the pain. She _had_ to open her eyes and find out what the hell was going on.

It felt as if months had passed, but in reality, it was only a few hours later when she woke up.

The first thing that really set in was how hot she felt. The main source of the burning was on her back but she felt as if her whole body was on fire.  
Angel opened her eyes only to be greeted by the tail ceiling. It was blurry in her vision but she could see that's what it was.  
She blinked many times, trying to clear her vision and once she could see, she looked down at her body. She was in a hospital bed, in a hospital gown, and the covers tucked over her. Some pads deigned to cool her body were under the covers, she could feel the coolness on her legs. Her hands, without a cut or bruises on them, lay at her sides.  
She moved her fingers, to see if she could, and thankfully they moved. Her whole body felt stiff, as if she hasn't moved in days. From what she could remember the doctor saying, she figured she really hadn't. She moved her feet under the covers and then her arms but when she tried to sit up the burning pain became searing pain.  
She winced and lay back down slowly. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to keep from crying because of the pain.

After a good five minutes, she opened her eyes again and really began looking at the room.  
The first thing Angel noticed was Pepper, she sat in a lounge chair by the bed in some black dress pants and white blouse, her hair was down which was a rare thing to see.  
She was also sound asleep. Angel wondered how long she had been here.

Angel looked to her left to see Rhodey asleep in an arm chair; he was in jeans, a blue t-shirt and a leather jacket.

She hated that both Rhodey and Pepper were sleeping in such uncomfortable positions.

Angel looked toward the tall window past Rhodey to see it was dark outside. When she down a little future, she saw Travis sleeping on a very small couch in a black v-neck t-shirt and some jeans.

She had to wake them up, she hated to disturb them but she _needed_ to know what was going on.

"Pepper."  
She called in hoarse voice.

Angel was surprised that her quite voice had woken up Pepper, but it did.

It woke her up like she had water dumped on her.

"Oh my God, Angel!"  
She gasped and got to her feet in one quick movement.

Pepper's gasp woke Rhodey and Travis and suddenly everyone was standing by the bed.

Everyone's questions began to over lap each others, all Angel could understand was that all of the questions had something to with asking her if she was okay.

Pepper was codling her, giving her water, and asking if she could move everything alright.

"I'm fine. My back feels like it made a trip to hell and back but…I'm fine."  
Was Angel's reply.

"Good, that's very good. Not the back thing, that sucks, but the fine part."  
Travis said quickly.

He tended to ramble when he was nervous or worried.

"Someone tell me what's going on."  
She pleaded.

The three of them exchanged looks she couldn't understand before looking back to her.

"You tell us, Angel. What's the last thing you remember?"  
Rhodey asked in a low, worried voice.

"Dad and I got out of the humvee. We thought it was going to blow or something so we took off."  
Angel explained, her mind showing her sketchy images of a few days ago.

"We ran up a hill and I had to dive behind a rock for cover because we were being fired at. Dad pulled out his phone and the next thing we knew a small missile…"

Angel trilled off because she remembered what was written on that missile. What she saw was much more important then any pain.

"We were fried at by our own weapons."  
Angel mumbled to herself.

The image of _Stark Industries _written on the missile was burned into her brain.

This wasn't good. This was horrible. The enemy had _their_ weapons. They had killed Americans with weapons her dad had made…some she even helped make.

"What?"  
Pepper gasped.

"You're kidding me."  
Travis said with shock and disbelief.

"Are you sure?"  
Rhodey asked seriously.

"I'm positive it's the thing that blew me half way to hell."  
Angel hissed only because she was angry, not with anyone in this room but with the people who had their weapons. Weapons that were made to protect the America soldiers. Not lead to there demise.

"What happened after you saw the missile?"  
Pepper asked worriedly.

"Dad told me to run. I did. Last thing I remember is getting blown sky high. I go blank after that. But that's not important."  
She said quickly, trying to get back to the real problem.

She needed to talk to Tony, figure out what they were going to do. She didn't think they should go to Obadiah yet, not until they talked to each other first.

"_They_ have our weapons. That's the big problem here. Where's dad? In another room-?

"Angel-

"Get him in here or me in there because we need to talk about this-

"Angel-

"We have to figure out what to do about this-

"Angel-

"Go searching for the rat that sold our weapons or something-

"ANGEL!"  
Pepper, Rhodey and Travis said in unison, they had been trying to get her attention but she didn't care.

She and her dad had a huge problem on their hands.

"What?"  
She asked.

They all suddenly wore grave faces, and Pepper's eyes were getting watery.

She took Angel's hand and held it tightly as she looked at her.

"Angel, your dad's not here."  
She said sadly.

In the back of Angel's mind, she knew that the statement was a very horrible one, but she didn't want to accept what Pepper meant.

"Where, then? At home? That means he's okay. Did he run over there to go get something for me? Or is he on his way from somewhere else?"  
Pepper began crying and Angel's heart sank into her stomach as she feared the worse possibility.

_'He's not dead, He's not dead, He's not dead,' _She thought repeatedly trying to will it to be so with her thoughts.

"Where is he?"  
Angel said n a very weak voice.

Pepper was wiping away all the tears that came to her eyes, trying to compose herself.

Rhodey's face some how grew graver.

"We…we don't know."  
Rhodey said.

A small bit of relief came from that. Her dad wasn't dead. But with the relief only came more fear.

"What do you mean you don't know?"  
Angel asked with confusion.

"We couldn't find him. We checked everywhere near where we took on fire but…we couldn't find him. We think…he was abducted."  
Everything stopped. It was as if everything froze around her. Tony wasn't here. Tony had been taking by God knows who. He was still in that forsaken dessert somewhere.

They could be torturing him…or worse he could be dead. If he was dead…she didn't know how she would go on. Her dad was her real best friend. He was person she loved most in the world. He was the only parent she had left/

Tears came to Angel's eyes and she wiped them away before they could fall out of her eyes.

Now was no time to cry. She had to go look for Tony. She had to get home and start doing some satellite searches.

"How long have I been...asleep-passed out- what the hell happened to me exactly?"  
She asked and everyone looked a little dumbstruck to hear her questions weren't directly about Tony.

"Three days. We're in California now; we just got you to the hospital yesterday. You've been in a coma for three days, Angel."  
Pepper explained.

"Okay and I'm assuming the back pains from hell are burn from the explosion, right?"  
She asked and Pepper nodded.

"Alright, anything else happen to me?"  
She asked and Travis nodded.

Travis nodded.

"When you hit your head, it caused a bad cut, thankfully, you didn't need stitches, but they've put a big band-aid there and they've been giving you some sort of antibiotics you'll need to rub on it until it heals."  
Travis informed her and she touched her head to find a large bandage covering most of the right side of her forehead.

"We'll also have to put antibiotics on your back everyday."  
Pepper added.

Angel just nodded.

"Better then being dead."  
She mumbled and put her hand back down.

"Dad's been missing for three days, if I can get home now JARVIS and I can-

"What? Have you lost your mind? Your staying here"  
Pepper said and with the help of Rhodey gently forced Angel to lay back down.

Angel gaped at all of them.

"The hell I am."  
She said angrily.

"My dad is missing and you expect to lie around in hospital bed? Hell no. I'm fine. We'll get some antibiotics and get out of here."  
Angel said firmly and tried to sit up again but was gently pushed back down by Travis this time.

He looked at her seriously.

"Look, I know you want to get home and start looking for you dad, but your not ready to go home yet. You _just woke up from a coma, Angel,"_He stressed, "and your burns-

"They can't keep me in here for what- second degree burns? It doesn't feel like third degree! Second degree burns can be treated at home! So get a doctor in here, have them look at me, and I can get the hell of here!"

"You need to calm down-  
Pepper began in a tone that said she was more upset then angry but was cut off by Angel.

"No! I won't! Dad is missing! Being held captive by God knows who! I will not sit here and not look for him!"  
She shouted.

Angel was furious. Her dad was gone and everyone else seemed to be contempt with letting her lay here and do nothing.

"We have a squad of soldiers looking for him as we speak."  
Rhodey promised and she shrugged.

"Good to know, but that's not good enough. I can do much more at home then your guys can."  
She said positively.

"Well, good, you can do it tomorrow because you're not leaving this hospital without the doctor's clearance."  
Pepper said.

"The Doctor will give me clearance, Pepper! I'm fine!"  
Angel shouted.

Why couldn't they understand? She may be in a little pain but there was no telling what kind of pain her dad was in. Someone had to look for him thoroughly and she was the only person who could do it.

"Go get a doctor. Now. So we can leave."  
Angel ordered to anyone.

Pepper sighed and left the room.

"Your dad wouldn't want you to freak out like this."  
Travis said when the door closed.

"Of course he wouldn't want it but he would know it would happen anyway."  
Angel replied without missing a beat.

She found the remote on her bed that controlled it and she pushed a button the made it raise so she was sitting up.

Even that movement hurt her back but she pushed through the pain. It was going to be sticking with her for a while so she might as well learn to conquer it.

"We're just saying you need to calm down."  
Rhodey added and she looked at him seriously.

"And I'm just saying_ get me home and I will_."  
Angel snapped.

The doctor came in with Pepper shortly after. She looked Angel over and said she was fine.

She even explained how her second degree burns should be treated from home but of course, the doctor wanted her to wait off on going until morning. It wasn't an absolute rule because of how fine Angel was, but the doctor advised staying would be best. Angel could go home if Pepper and Rhodey (her legal guardians in the case of Tony being gone) thought it was the right thing to do. Of course, because the doctor advised against it, they said it was best for her to stay over night. Angel didn't argue only because she had a plan.

**oOo**

After everyone announced they were staying the night with her, she just nodded and pretended to go back to sleep. As soon as she was positive everyone was in a deep sleep (that was around four in the morning) she began to get out of bed.

It hurt. Moving hurt because her burns covered most of her back, but she pushed through it.

You'd be amazed what you can do when someone's life was on the line.

She found her cell phone, along with some slippers, a bra, a white t-shirt, and some sweat pants, in Travis's satchel on the side table and she grabbed it all before heading into the bathroom. She locked the door and dialed house number. Because no one was home, JARVIS answered.

_"Hello Miss Stark, shouldn't you be asleep in a hospital bed right now?"_  
JARVIS greeted.

"I missed you too, JARVIS."  
She said sarcastically.

_"I'm sorry, Miss, I'm just concern-_

"How did you even know I was in the hospital, JARVIS?"  
Angel asked curiously.

_"I heard from Miss Potts, and, because of your father, I am programmed to hack into the hospital's database in the case of you being admitted to a hospital."_  
JARVIS explained and Angel walked over to the mirror for the first time and looked at her self.

Even though she had been comatose state for three days, she looked as if she hadn't slept in months. To be honest, she kind of felt like that. Black circles were under her eyes, the white cotton bandage tapped to her head looked hideous and her hair was a frizzy mess.

"So you've read what's wrong with me?"  
Angel asked as she dared to turn around and look over her shoulder.

Most of her back was covered in an ugly, oily, burnt red. Thankfully, there were no cuts or blisters, but she knew she would be scarred for life in some areas.

_"Yes. You were in a coma for three days and you have second degree covering 75% of your back."_  
JARVIS said, almost sadly.

"Yeah, it looks pretty bad, but ever since I stood up it isn't too bad."  
Angel promised and turned away from the mirror.

It wasn't a lie, standing felt better then laying down, walking hurt a bit, by lying still felt worse.

_"That is good to hear."_  
JARVIS said.

"Now, JARVIS…did you hear about dad?"  
Angel asked as her heart ached with the thought of Tony being who knows where.

_"Yes, it is all very sad, I am so sorry-_

"Don't be sorry, JARVIS. You and I are gonna find him. I just need you to do me some things."  
Angel said.

_"Anything, Miss Stark."  
_JARVIS replied.

"First, whatever it says on my file about not being discharged until morning, change it. I was discharged tonight. My guardians gave me permission. Forge a copy of Rhodey and Pepper's signature if you have to. Just get me out of here."  
She pleaded and began to get dressed.

_"That's probably not best for you, The doctor adv-_

"I really don't care, JARVIS. The doctor herself said I was okay to leave but in her opinion- a sucky one if you ask me- I should stay over night. The hell with that. If I was eighteen the choice would be mine to make not Rhodey and Pepper's. I hate that they listened to that lunatic doctor. I have half a mind to make sure that the woman's licenses is revoked."  
Angel hissed as she slid the sweat pants on.

She was just angry, angry that just because she was seventeen (she was basically seventeen), she didn't have any legal rights over her own hospital treatment, and she would be eighteen sooner then later, why couldn't they just let her make the decision?

Angel knew the doctor was perfectly capable, and not a lunatic, but that didn't matter to her. She was angry at the doctor because she was the cause for all of her problems right now.

"That's a problem for another day, Miss."  
JARVIS said, meaning getting the doctors license revoked.

"Your right, anyway…do that and then get me a car and a driver down here, I need someone to come and get me. We have to get to work, JARVIS. Now. I won't lay around in a bed all night when we could be looking for, Dad."  
Angel said and cringed at the thought of the bra straps tearing into her back, but was a little relived when she was it was a sports bra.

She put on the bra (and it hurt, but she knew it could be worse) as she still talked to JARVIS.

"Whatever you say, Miss Stark."  
JARVIS said.

"And tell the driver to stop for hamburger or something I feel like I haven't eaten in days."  
Angel said as she pulled the t-shirt over her head.

"Any place pacific you would like the burger from?"  
JARVIS asked kindly.

"Burger king."  
Angel answered as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She wished she had a brush to fix her hair, but she couldn't…might as well not dwell on it.

"I will have him stop there, shall I send Hogan as your driver?"  
JARVIS asked.

"No, another of my drivers, I don't want to wake, Hogan."  
Angel said.

"Yes, Miss. I estimate the driver will be there in 25 minutes."  
JARVIS said and she let out a breath.

"Good, its going to take me that long to sneak out of here...I'll see you soon, JARVIS."  
She said and hung up the phone.

Angel put the phone in her pocket and took a deep breath.

She was going to have to be super quite if she got out of here.

Angel opened the door as quietly as possible and shut it without making a load thump. Everyone was still sound asleep and she moved slowly and quietly toward the door.

She made it without waking anyone and opened it just as she opened the bathroom door, and shut it behind her.

Angel waited for a moment and listened to see if anyone had woke, it didn't seem like they did, therefore, she took off down the mostly empty hall ways of the hospital.

She tried to stay unseen, and even if she ever saw anyone she ducked into a room.

Angel almost had a heart attack when a nurse sneaked up on her, but was relived when the nurse didn't recognize her.

Because the nurse didn't seem to know her, she was able to give a very convincing lie about herself being visitor that had accidentally fell asleep and was on her way out.

Thankfully, the nurse believed her because of how apologetic Angel seemed to be and directed her to the lobby.

Angel tried to stay hidden as she made her way to the elevator; she wouldn't get as lucky if she ran into someone else.

Her back pulsed with hot pain as she walk (and sometimes ran). It felt as if she had the worse sunburn in the history of time, just times a hundred times worse then that.

When she got home, she'd put an ice pack on her back.

She reached the elevator without being seen, and when she reached the lobby it was empty (Thank God!).

Angel had to wait at least ten minutes before a black, shiny car pulled up. She saw the car pull up through the glass door and walked outside the second she did.

One of her hand picked hot drivers greeted her as she walked outside into the parking lot.

He was pale, had very blonde hair and blue stunning blue eyes.

"It's good to see you, Miss Stark-

"Call me, Angel. Got my burger?"

She asked, usually, she would take the time to smile and flirt, but that wasn't even on her mind.

Her mind consisted of ways she was planning to look for Tony and nothing else.

"Yes, it's in the back."  
The driver said, she wasn't even sure of his name.

She thought it could be Nathan, but she wasn't sure, and to be frank, she didn't care…not right now.

"Thank you."  
She said quickly and he opened the door for her and she got in.

Angel set sideways, avoiding letting her back touch the seat because it hurt too much.

She told the driver to take her home as fast as he could and he did as he was told.

She practically swallowed her hamburger as soon as she found it because she was starving.

After eating, she just sat in the back, her leg subconsciously bouncing up and down as she stared out the window of passing buildings and cars.

"Um…Miss Stark, I'm sorry about your father."  
The drivers said and a pang of heart ache almost made her sick.

That made it sound like he was dead and not coming back. She could remember people saying the same thing about her mother when she was a kid. Her mother was gone, but Tony wasn't…not if Angel had anything to with it.

Angel looked at the drivers blue eyes in the review mirror.

"Thank you, but he's not dead, he's out there somewhere and I'm going to find him."  
Angel said positively and looked out the window again.

She tried to focus on ways she was going to find her dad, not of the horrible things she thought could be happening to him.

They pulled up to her house about fifteen minutes later and she opened her car door and got out before the driver could even open his car door.

He quickly offered to walk her inside but she told him she didn't need him too.

Hesitantly, he got back into the car and drove away.

**oOo**

Angel opened the door to the house and wasn't even prepared for slap of emptiness that hit her. She knew her dad wouldn't be in the living room, sitting on the couch, waiting on her, like had done a few times. Not seeing him where she would usually expect him to be, made horrible chills run up her arms.

"Welcome Home, Miss Stark."  
JARVIS greeted, snapping her away from the sickening feeling in her gut.

"Hey, JARVIS."  
She said to the A.I and closed the door behind her.

It almost scared her how quite it was; now more then ever, she realized how loud this house tended to be.

She didn't want to dwell on it, that's why she kept moving toward the workshop.  
When she saw the lights cut off, and no music playing, and Tony not in there somewhere…it really hit her.

Her dad was gone…and if she didn't do something to find him…he was going to stay that way.

She typed in the code to get in and opened the door, JARVIS turned on the light and she sighed.

"What shall we start off with first?"  
JARVIS asked and she walked into the middle of the room.

"The only thing I can think to do is have you hook up to all the satellites flying over Afghanistan."  
Angel said and made a gesture that had computer screens projected in front of her in mid air.

"That is a great idea, Miss. May I suggest I hook up to the ones flying over the rest of the Middle East as well?  
JARVIS said and was already giving her satellite images on the screens.

"Of course you can, suggest anything you'd like, JARVIS. I need all the help I can get it."  
Angel said as she stared at the images of the empty desserts.

"If I think of anything else, I'll be sure to let you know."  
JARVIS promised.

"Great. Keep an eye on the satellites, JARVIS. I have to run up stairs and look for an ice pack."  
Angel said and began heading for the door.

"Medicine cabinet in the kitchen."  
JARVIS informed her and she sighed with a little relief.

"Thank you, JARVIS."  
She said and left the room.

After finding the icepack, she filled it with ice, and came up with the idea of keeping in place by using a belt over her waist.

The ice on her back made a world of a difference, for the first time since she woke up she didn't feel like she was on fire.

**oOo**

From five in the morning till eight in the morning, Angel and JARVIS scanned through hundreds of satellite images.

Angel knew she wasn't going to find him with only a few hours work, but she kept thinking if she didn't stop searching she'd find Tony sooner rather then later.

Angel had gone through at least five cups of coffee and it didn't help. To be honest, it had just given her a caffeine headache.

Around eight in the morning, She felt like she was going to hit the floor, but she wasn't giving up.

Through out the night she had changed the ice pack a few times, and sometimes she went without it because of how cold it made her feel.

Right now, she was wearing it as she sat in a chair, the screens projected around her in a circle.

She'd kept turning in the chair slowly, looking at every screen, hoping and praying something out of the ordinary would be there.

JARVIS had noticed how many times she kept yawning and closing her eyes for brief periods of times.

"Miss Stark, I believe you should rest."  
JARVIS said.

Angel shook her head as she stared at one of the screens and turned her seat around to look at the next.

"No time for rest, I'll sleep when I can't take it anymore."  
Angel said.

"Miss, you can't take much more, you've been at this for four hours straight."  
JARVIS said.

"I don't care; I'm not going to stop looking until I absolutely can't stay awake anymore."  
She said in a yawn.

JARVIS didn't want to result to this, but he had to get Angel to bed somehow.

"If you do not get some rest I shall be forced to call Miss Potts."  
JARVIS said warningly.

"You wouldn't dare."  
Angel mumbled as she still stared at the screens.

She jumped up out of her seat when she heard a dial town come in through JARVIS speaker.

"Okay! Okay! I'll go just hang up!"  
She shouted and JARVIS disconnected the line.

"Damn you play dirty, JARVIS."  
She mumbled a little angrily.

"I play dirty to keep your health in balance, Miss."  
JARVIS said and she rolled her eyes.

He wasn't going to let her stay so there was no point in fighting with him on it.

"Just…keep watching the satellites, JARVIS. If you see anything, _and I mean anything_ that looks out of the ordinary, wake me."  
She said strictly.

"Yes, of course."  
JARVIS said.

"Now, please, go get some rest."  
JARVIS added with something like a plea in his robotic-like voice.

She just nodded as she left the room.

When she finally lay down in her bed, it was torture, and not even because of her back.

It was because she was thinking, thinking of her dad being tortured, or dead somewhere in the dessert. She wished that Tony could be here, tell her everything would be okay and he would solve the problems she couldn't, but he wasn't here. What if he would never be here to do that for her again? On the brink of tears and fear of never having her dad by her side again, she stood from the bed and began walking down the hall and to Tony's room.

She smelt Tony's cologne as soon as she opened the door. For the first since waking up, she smiled a little. Her dad may not be here but since entering the house she felt like he was.

Angel looked at large spacious room; Tony's clothes were sprawled out all over the floor because he had thrown them around while he packed. They have house keepers and they would gladly clean up the mess, but her dad doesn't let house keepers come to his room because they change too much of it when they clean. His bed was made though, and she figured Pepper must have done it or forced Tony to do it. Angel couldn't help but think of all the times she was little (sometimes, not so little) and she had come in here to sleep with her dad.

Angel got in the bed and lay on her side. The bed still smelt like Tony which made her feel more comfortable then she had in her own room. As she closed her eyes, she tried to think of Tony's voice and all of the times he told her it would be okay.

**oOo**

A frantic Pepper called JARVIS after discovering Angel was gone and he explained what Angel had done while they slept. Rhodey, Pepper and Travis came to the house and waited for her to wake. They were her family, they loved her, and they would be there for her when Tony couldn't be.

**oOo**

Angel spends the rest of the month of May searching for her father via satiates. She would search sometimes for twenty-four hours straight. She would stay a wake forty-eight but JARVIS and Pepper would never let her. Pepper had moved in for the time being, trying her best to take care of Angel but Angel made it pretty hard because she refuses to let people help her. She wanted to do everything her self because she was stubborn and she thought she could. That and because she hated the idea of being a weakling just because of some second degree burns. Angel was strong and she wanted to prove it to Pepper and herself. Angel hadn't told Obadiah about what she saw in the dessert and she wasn't going, not without talking to her dad. But, oddly enough, Obadiah didn't come see her much. By the end of May her back (and cut) had started healing, but her heart hasn't.

It was _always_ aching, _always_ hurting, because of fear. Fear that she wouldn't find Tony. Or she would and it would be too late. The nightmares didn't help either, every other night she would have these horrible dreams consisting of Tony being dead, or toured, or even flashback-like dreams of the last moment she saw him. To keep her self sane, she started watching old home movies of her and Tony. Sometimes she even had them playing while she slept just so she could actually hear Tony's voice. Angel just wanted to see Tony. Hear him. Just something to fill the void that was in her whole being. The videos helped a lot, especially the newer ones that weren't mad too long ago, like the one from her sweet sixteen, or Christmas.

They helped but it still didn't make the on going fear and sick feeling in her gut go away.

**oOo**

June was hell for Angel. Why? Because her birthday and the anniversary of her mother's death was in June.

Angel was supposed to have a big party on June the Third, her birthday, but she didn't. She saw no reason to celebrate. She had nothing to be happy about, not without Tony.  
Tony had never missed a birthday of Angel's, he had always been there to make sure Angel was having the best party in the world. Without her dad, her birthday was just another day. She canceled her party even though Pepper and Travis tried to talk her into having some needed fun. On her birthday, she had a small party with Travis, Pepper, Rhodey and Obadiah. Him being there was odd since she hadn't seen him since the second day she woke up. He hadn't paid her a visit other then that, he had called her a few times, though.  
Expressed condolences, explained why he couldn't stop by as much because he was running the company alone now. She understood why he couldn't stop by, and to be honest she didn't want anyone bothering her, it's just…she thought Obadiah cared enough to stop by more then once a month. It didn't matter really, she didn't even want the stupid party but Travis and Pepper insisted. They gave her gifts, she put on a fake smile, and when making a wish on her birthday cake, she wished for one thing. _To know her dad was alive_. She wanted to know that more then anything because everyone in the media was acting as if Tony was dead and gone, which made the public act like Tony was dead and gone. Regardless of how scary the public coming to terms with Tony possibly being dead was, she wasn't going to come to terms with it. Not until she saw it for herself.

Two days later, the anniversary of Joan's death, Angel forced herself to go to her mother's grave. She hated the idea of going without Tony; they went every year, just talk about her, say how much they missed her. Angel wasn't alone; Travis and Pepper had come with her to support her. Rhodey would have come too, but he was doing some searching of his own for Tony back in Afghanistan. After Pepper shared some stories about Joan (she had been a close friend of hers ever since Tony introduced them), Travis and Pepper gave Angel a moment alone with her. Angel already in tears for obvious reasons told Joan how much she loved and missed her. She also told her about Tony and how scared she was.

_'I can't lose anymore family,'_ was what she said to her mother in a sob.

She had lost all of her family, her mother was gone, her grandparents on Tony's side were gone, and she didn't speak to her other grandparents because they had tried to take her away from Tony. She had no one. Only her dad. He was everything to her.

After Angel composed her self, she asked her mom to watch over Tony, and make sure he made it home.

_'I love you mom. So does dad. Hopefully, we'll both be here to come visit you again.'  
_Were Angel's parting words as she laid a rose down on the grave and walked back to Travis and Pepper waiting by the car.

After that, Angel kicked into overdrive, searching for Tony the second she opened her eyes and until the moment she closed them. By this point, the public had even started speculating when the funeral for Tony Stark would be. Angel didn't care, she still searched.

She kept moving, always working, always thinking of something other then the scary idea of Tony not coming back. Toward the end of June, her burns had become almost painless.  
The cut had left a slight scar on her head but it was hardly visible and when she wore make-up it _was_ invisible. That was because she had always been a quick healer and because of the antibiotics she had been taking daily. She hardly had any pain on her back anymore, if she did it was only when she got in the shower, or moved around too quickly. The doctor said that by August it should be completely painless. There were a few deep scars on her back, the burnt areas of skin were now a little darker then her normal skin. But she didn't mind, these were her battle scars and she was proud to have them.

**oOo**

In July, Pepper, Travis and Rhodey began to worry about Angel. She hardly came out of the shop anymore, and she didn't even talk to any of her old friends, she hadn't even thought of looking at a boy. Angel was a person who had always stayed busy, always had somewhere to go, always had something to do, and now, she had dropped everything to stay in the workshop looking for Tony. Of course they all understood, but it was hard to see Angel just let life pass her by. All of them tried to convince her to come out and do things with them, but Angel only went outside the house to workout. They had lectured her and lectured her about what she should be doing and how this consent search wasn't good for her.

But in the end, her search is what found Tony.

**oOo**

In the middle of July, late at night, around five in the morning, she got something on one of the satellites.

She just about had a heart attack; she hadn't seen one damn thing since she started her search, but now she had a big something on the screen.

It was of an exposition, a huge one, one that went sky high. She had zoomed in all the image but couldn't see what had caused it. She didn't know if this was a good or a bad thing, but it was the fist sign of anything since she stared her search. Without any hesitation, she called Rhodey and he picked up on the first ring.

"I found something."  
Angel said before Rhodey could even greet her.

He was still half asleep and was a little confused by what Angel had just said.

_"What?"  
_He asked.

"I found something, Rhodey. I don't know what the hell it is or what it means but I finally freaking found something."  
Angel sounded excited about this and he hadn't heard her voice like that in months.

_"What is it?"  
_He asked now sitting up in bed.

"It's an explosion in the middle of freaking no where and I'm talking about an explosion that's sky high."  
Angel said.

_"What do you think it-_

"I don't know, Rhodey," she said exasperatedly, "All I do know is that I have been staring at damn screens for three months and this is the only freaking thing I've found. You need to go check it out, that _and everything within three hundred miles_ of it."  
She said in a desperate plea.

Rhodey was the only one who could do this for her and she _needed_ him to understand how important this was.

_"I'm on it. Give me the concordats and I'll leave right now-_

"Oh my God, Rhodey! Thank You! Thank you like million times."  
Angel said with as much relief as if her own life had been saved.

_ "Don't worry about it…I want to find him just like you do."  
_Rhodey assured her and was now out of bed.

Angel gave him the concordats and he promised her he would call her as soon as found out something.

_"It's five in the morning you crazy lunatic why don't you get some sleep?"  
_Rhodey asked with a laugh.

"I'll sleep when we find him, Rhodey. I'll talk to you later."  
Angel said and she hung up the phone.

She didn't know why, but the explosion had heart hamming out of her chest. She had mixed feelings of hope, fear and nervousness.

Angel didn't know what (if anything) Rhodey would find, she just had a feeling he would find _something_.

**oOo**

Travis had come over a few hours later, around eight and forced her to go to bed, to try to help he even accompanied her, but it didn't help.

She was too nervous to sleep and her mind was working on hyper drive, imagining all the different scenarios that could happen in the next twenty-four hours.

Pepper had come into Tony's room (Angel's room since everything had happened) around four in the afternoon to see Angel in a red tank top, hair pulled up, and blue jean shorts on, sitting on her bed, back to the head board.

Travis set beside her in white and gray striped t-shirt, and jeans.

They both were staring at the tv on the wall, it was a movie that was pretty popular right now, but Travis was the only one really watching it.

Angel was just staring at blankly, other things clearly on her mind.

"How long have you been up, Angel?"  
Pepper asked as she entered the room.

"Hasn't slept yet, she's been up thirty plus hours now."  
Travis said in a sigh and Pepper gave her a disapproving look.

"I'll sleep when Rhodey calls and tells me if he found anything or not."  
Angel swore in an annoyed tone.

Pepper knew about what Angel had found, she had come bursting into the gust room at five in the morning telling her what it was. Of course, Pepper was thrilled that she had found something, but Pepper also knew that neither of them needed to get their hopes up. She told Angel that it was great that she found something and walked her back to Tony's room and made sure she went to bed…looks like she got back up after she left.

"Fine, fine, but staying up like this isn't good for your health."  
Pepper warned and Angel just nodded and looked back at the tv.

It wasn't until that the movie was over and they were all eating take out Chinese's food in Tony's room that Angel's phone rang.

Everyone stopped eating to listen.

Her heart jumped out of her chest when she saw it was Rhodey and she answered it.

"Did you find anything?"  
She asked as her heart pounding in her chest.

_"I think you can say he did."_

Angel's heart stopped for a second when she heard that voice. The voice she had been clinging to for months.

"Who is this?"  
She asked...she was probably just imagining things; it was just someone who sounded like her dad.

_"I've been gone three months and you've already forgotten me?"  
_Tony asked with a laugh.

That laugh. the laugh she had been missing in this house so much.

"D-Daddy?"  
Angel asked her voice breaking and a hopeful smile coming to her lips.

She hadn't called him '_Daddy'_ in forever. It just slipped out and it made Tony's heart ache.

"It's me, Angel."  
Tony said with his voice sounding strained.

Angel let out a sigh of relief and thanked whoever gave her this blessing.

She placed her hand over her eyes and laughed as tears of joy came to her eyes.

From this reaction Pepper had beamed and stared crying as well. Travis had smiled and put an arm around a slightly shaking Angel.

_"You as happy to hear my voice as I'm as happy to hear yours?"  
_Tony asked in tone that suggested he was happy but trying to keep from crying.

Angel laughed again and removed her hand from her eyes and just let the tears fall as she smiled.

"Yes, yes, yes, Dad. I miss you. I miss you so much. You have no idea how glad I am to know you're alive. I…I love you so much, Dad."  
She was crying so much (and she hated that she was because she hates crying more then anything in the world) but it was because she was so happy and the weight of fear, sickness and sadness was finally lifted off her shoulders.

_"I love you too, sweetie. More then anything. You have…no clue how happy I am to know that you're alive. I was so worried about you. The last time I saw you…you were on fire-_

Angel had to stop him, Tony didn't need to be worrying about her, she was fine now, he was the one who had been God knows where for three months.

"I'm fine now dad, I got lucky, it was only second degree burns and I'm already healed up."  
Angel assured him.

_"I know, Rhodey told me everything. I asked about you the second I saw him."  
_Tony replied

"I'm fine, Dad. Perfectly fine- no I'm better then fine now because you're alive."  
Angel said with another laugh.

Travis was hugging her tight with one arm and she was surprised she felt it with how happily numb she was.

_"Rhodey tells me you're the reason he found me."  
_Tony said with a proud tone in his voice.

"He found you."  
Angel said positively.

"He is the one who came out there and looked for you," Angel paused because she couldn't help but point out her dad getting found really was because of her and she was proud of that fact damn it, "but I am the one who's been staring at satellite images for three months straight looking for you."  
She said with a satisfied tone.

_"I have you to thank then."  
_Tony said, completely thankful and proud of _his_ genius daughter.

"Don't you dare-

Angel began because she didn't want Tony to thank her.

_"Oh come on I don't thank anyone for anything you should-_

"No Dad. Don't thank me I've missed you too much for you to thank me."

Angel pleaded but with a happy tone in her voice.

_"Fine…if you won't let me thank you we'll talk about your horrible sleeping habits."  
_Tony said the last bit in a warning singsong voice.

"Rhodey didn't-

She began because the last thing she thought Rhodey would do is tell Tony about how she didn't sleep much anymore…at least not with in the first ten minutes he found him.

_"He did. He rated you out, honey. When is the last time you slept?"  
_Tony asked in that, _I-know-what's-best-for-you_, tone.

She missed that tone, and as happy she was to have it back she was still going try to defend herself.

"Dad," she said in a sigh, "It's not important you don't-

_"Let me be your dad," _Tony pleaded innocently_, "I haven't got to be your dad for three months-_

"Fine-

She began in a laugh and was about to tell him when Travis leaned toward the phone and spoke toward it.

"She woke up about thirty-two hours ago, Mr. Stark."  
Travis informed him and Angel gave him a look shock but it was clear she wasn't angry.

"I was going to tell him Tr-

_"Is that Travis I heard?"_

Tony asked with amusement.

"Yes."  
Angel answered happily.

_"Tell him I said hello, I've missed his wit."  
_Tony said simply.

Angel laughed and laughed and gave Travis the message.

"Travis said hi, Dad…he also said it good to hear your still alive."  
Angel said and Tony laughed for a second but then sighed.

_"Back to the point you haven't slept in thirty-two hours?"  
_Tony asked in a very disapproving tone.

"In my defiance I was looking for you."  
Angel pointed out hesitantly.

_"Well, you can stop your search I'm on my way home and you better get some sleep before I see you again. I don't want our reunion to be short lived when you pass out do to exhaustion."  
_Tony said and she laughed a little.

A thought entered Angel's mind, she knew Tony was alive, but was okay?

Did he have any broken bones? Or was he bleeding? Did he have all of his fingers and toes? She hadn't even thought to ask him because she was so happy just to hear he was alive.

"Okay, Dad. I will but…are okay? You're not hurt or anything are you? What happened? Who-

_"Angel, I'm fine don't you start worrying about me. I'm on my way home and we can talk about everything when I get there…and trust me, we have too much to talk about for it to happen over the phone."  
_Tony said with some sort of tone she didn't understand.

It didn't make her think something was wrong; it made her think something had happened to him.

"But your okay? You have all your limbs and nothings broken or bleeding?"

Tony laughed when he heard that.

"Yup. Everything is…just fine. Oh! And I'm a little late on this but, Happy birthday."  
Angel laughed but she took notice of how he quickly changed the subject.

"Thanks."  
She said happily.

_"When I get home we'll have a billeted birthday celebration of our own-_

"Dad your seriously thinking about having a party right now-?"

_"Of course I am. I miss my only daughter's birthday…that should be considered a crime. I have to make it up to you."  
_Tony insisted.

"Dad, you being alive…that's the best birthday present in the world. I don't need anything else."  
Angel promised.

_"As sweet as that is…I don't believe it. We're having a party-_

"Dad-!

_"Don't 'dad' me, you'll have fun."_

Tony insisted with a laugh and she sighed.

She was too happy to argue. They could argue about parties later.

"Fine. We'll have a party, but just for you an me. I don't want a big party."  
Angel said simply.

_"Your serious, I can tell, so I wont' push for a big party…Anyway, We'll talk soon. I'll be home in a few hours, get some rest and I'll see you at the air port, okay? Rhodey will call Pepper and make all planes."  
_Tony assured her.

"Okay."  
Angel replied.

There was a pause between them where they both sat back and just appreciated the fact that there both alive and were going to see each other soon.

"I love you, Angel."  
Tony said after moment.

He didn't want to hang up, he wanted to stay on the phone with Angel until he got back home…but she needed to sleep.

And to be honest so did he.

"I love you too, Dad."  
Angel replied, hating that she would have to hang up.

"See you soon."  
Angel added and forced herself to hang up the phone.

Everything was okay now. Her dad was alive. All the fear, heart ache, and sickening feelings were dead and gone. Nothing hurt anymore. Soon Tony would be home, and he would make her laugh and smile, and maybe he'll do something that annoys her but she'll never be so happy to be annoyed. Everything would be back to normal in just a few hours.

Angel fell asleep peacefully for the first time in three months only ten minutes after talking to Tony.

* * *

**AN: Please Review! Reviews are fuel my writing! :) And if there is any spelling errors or typos (there shouldn't be) just let me know and I'll gladly fix them. :)  
**


	5. Angel finally gets her dad back

**Summery: **Angel Stark, is almost seventeen years old, yes, you know her, you love her, you see her on the cover on every magazine (even the stupid tween ones like tiger bop and tween beat). She's just as smart as her father (maybe even smarter), graduated from MIT a year before he did. She's a fashion icon, roll model for all of the little brainy girls, and a desire of young boys everywhere. Everyone knows her and loves her. She was just like her father, snarky, sarcastic, but also like her mother, sweet, kind and beautiful. Follow her on her life changing journey as she and her father go to a weapons presentation in Afghanistan. Things will never be the same.

**AN: **Hi! :) Okay, first, I'd like to apologize for how long I have been gone. Ton's of stuffed happened priventing me from posting this chapter. I hit a writers block, and once I finally got passed it I wrote the whole chapter but then My laptop broke. I couldn't get it fixed so I lost everything. I got a new laptop. Started over, got a virius on it in the first week and lost the story again. But, it's finally here! It feels like I've been through hell and back to get it up though haha! I thought I would start showing you what Angel is wearing in each chapter. If anyone is curious, run over to that blog I have linked before and take a look. ;) I hope you guys didn't get sick of the story, I promise I won't go that long without updating again. :) Anyway, enough of my rambling, here's what you all been waiting for!

* * *

_A Daughter of Iron_

_Chapter Five: Angel **finally **gets her dad back_

* * *

Angel awoke early the next morning, way more early then she should have, but she couldn't help it. Her excitement had woke her up. It was around eight in the morning when Angel went down stairs. She fell right back into her routine. She went to the gym, (listened to her music and sang along for a change) worked out, grabbed something to eat in the kitchen before going back up stairs to her own room to get ready.

Travis was here now, watching with a smile as Angel searced for something to wear on her key pad. Music was playing on her stereo in her room. She was happy again and Travis loved seeing that. She had seemed almost dead before.

Pepper was down stairs, making the arrangement's for the car ride there, finding out when Tony and Rhodey were arriving and basically keeping everything in line like she always does.

Angel's hair was pulled up in a pony tail as she piratically danced around her room.

"God, I've missed seeing you like this," Travis said as he watched her dance out of the closet with her clothes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm always like this," she said, beaming as she grabbed Travis by the hands and pulled him up to his feet.

"Dance with me, Travis," she said already dancing like crazy herself.

Travis laughed.

"You know very well I don't dance," he said and she gave a fake pout.

"Come on, for me? Just today?" she pleaded and he gave a heavy sigh before smiling.

"Yow owe me big, Miss Stark," he began but Angel cut him off with a happy squeal.

**oOo**

Angel was like lightening getting ready this morning. She got ready much faster then she usually did because she was eager to get to the air base. She got out of the shower and dried her hair with a blow drier. Then she curled it with the help of Travis who could only do it because he said he had a little sister who forced him to learn. She put on her make up in a flash, it looked a lot more natural because she was in a hurry but also because she knew Tony liked it when she didn't wear as much makeup.

"_I don't see why you wear the stuff anyway, you don't need it,_" he had said many time.

Today, Angel had choice a very cute looking outfit. A black dress with a white floral print, some black tights, some black high heals, and a black leather jacket. The floral on the dress thankfully stood out and made her look amazing. Of course she didn't think that at all.

"Do I look okay? I don't look like I'm going to a funeral do I?" she asked in a panic as she rushed down stairs.

Despite how much she had hurried they were running a little behind.

Travis gave a groan, "You look perfect! Now come on," he begged.

Pepper and him were standing by the open front door.

"Let's hit the road, Missy," Travis said clapping twice trying to her to move.

Angel, still worried she didn't look okay came down the stairs, messing with her hair.

"You look as cute as button, Angel. Calm down," Pepper promised, patting her on the back as they walked out the door.

**oOo**

The car ride felt like it was three hours long even though it was just an hour. Angel wanted to see her dad so badly. It was wrong how horrible it felt knowing he was coming and it was taking forever and a day to happen. Her leg was bouncing up and down like rabbit as they sat in the car. Travis grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"Calm down, we'll be there soon," he assured her.

Angel nodded at him with a faint smile but she really wishes everyone would stop telling her to calm down. How can she calm down? That's impossible right now!

**oOo**

Angel eagerly awaited for the jets doors to lower to the ground. She was swaying from side to side as she held Travis hand. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she had an ache in her stomach that she couldn't explain. She wanted to see her Dad. Her dad was close to her they just needed to lower those damn doors.

"Ow," Travis winced and Angel looked up at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" she asked, voice a little breathless and shaken.

She didn't even notice that her own hands were shaking.

"You've got me in a death grip, girl," Travis said with a smile and she let go of his hand.

"Sorry, I'm sorry-it's just…I'm nervous," she mumbled as she looked back at the jet.

Travis frowned and took Angel's hand again and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It's okay. They'll let him out any second," Travis assured her and she just nodded.

She hadn't seen her dad in three months, hadn't hugged him in three months, had only heard his voice for about five minutes last night, she was desperate to see him.

Angel gasped when the doors began makings some unlocking sounds and slowly began lowering.

She smiled brightly and looked over at Travis to give him a quick excited hug. He laughed and Angel pulled away in time to see her dad stand up from a wheel chair. Tears came to her eyes when she locked eyes with her dad who held on to Rhodey's arms for support.

Angel wasn't surprised to see him see dressed just as nicely as she was in a dark blue suit.

Tony smiled brightly at her and she smiled right back. The medics rolled the gurney out the second Tony's feet hit the concrete and Rhodey shooed them away as tears ran down Angel's cheeks.

"Daddy," she said in broken joist sob as she ran to her Dad and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

Tony groaned because she was pressed tightly against his sprained arm that was in a sling but he didn't dare push her away. This was a good kind of pain. He gripped Angel tightly with his good arm as tears came to his eyes.

"I'm here, I'm right here," he said, voice a little chocked as he took in everything.

The way Angel smelt, the way she looked, the way she held him. Angel was here. She was alive and as perfect as she always was.

"I missed you so much," Angel cried into his neck and he smiled softly.

"I missed you too honey," Tony said, voice cracked slightly.

He hated showing this kind of emotions in front of so many people but he couldn't help it.

Tony hadn't held his baby girl in three months. He had missed her birthday. He had missed Joan's death anniversary…he had missed everything.

Angel pulled away and placed her hands on the sides of his scruffy face, she laughed.

"You're okay. You're alive," she said happily.

She could see that Tony's eyes were hazed with tears he wouldn't dare come out, but she could tell that her father was just as happy as she was.

"And so are you," he let brought his hand up to her long curly hair and played with it.

"You look beautiful to be a crying mess," he said and she laughed.

Angel has missed comments like that, comments that were a compliment and insult at the same time.

She looked down at his arms in a sling.

"I thought you told me you didn't break any bones," she noted and he gave her a smile.

"I didn't break anything, it's sprained," he assured her and she gave a groan but she smiled while she did.

"I would have liked to know that last night," she said and he smirked.

"And let you worry? No way," he said simply and she smiled brightly.

"I love you, Dad," she said and brought him into a more gently hug.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

They hugged for about ten seconds before Angel pulled away and sighed wiping at her eyes.

"God, only you could turn me into a sap," she laughed.

Tony grinned.

"Same here," he said and gave a sniff.

Thankfully he hadn't let a tear escape yet, but Angel knew if all these people weren't around, he'd be a crying mess like her.

"Alright," she sighed, "Come, let's try to get back into the swing of things," she said and locked her arm with his.

Tony, full of pride at his strong daughter, gave a kiss to her cheek.

Angel, the happiest smile on her face, walked with her father toward Travis and Pepper who were both a little misty eyed.

They stopped in front of Pepper and Angel hopped Tony would just let go of her arm and kiss her, but sadly three months in captivity didn't make him realize his love for her.

"You're eyes are red," Tony said as he looked her over, "Few tears for your long lost boss?"

Pepper smiled, "Tears of joy, I hate job hunting."

"Yeah, well, vacations over," Tony said and Angel could see a smile in the corner of his mouth.

"Travis! My good man you wore a suit for silly old me?" Tony asked with a pleasant surprise, he shook Travis's hand.

"Had to Mr. Stark, this was a very special moment," Travis said with a bright smile.

Tony gave a smile back and looked over at Angel who smiled up at him.

He looked back at Travis.

"Thank you for taking care of her," Tony said sincerely and then looked at Pepper, "Both of you."

They both nodded.

"They didn't-

"Don't even start little lady," Tony cut Angel off.

"Rhodey told me everything I'm not happy that you haven't slept or ate much since I…momentarily disappeared," Tony said as they began walking toward the car, Pepper and Travis right beside them.

"Dad, can you blame me? I was sort of…depressed I guess," she mumbled.

She hadn't admitted that, ever, not even to herself that she gone through a depression…but she had.  
Angel prayed she would never have to go through that again.

Angel sighed before Tony could say anything, "But you know what, that's over, you're here, don't have to worry about it anymore," she assured him with a smile as Happy came around the car and opened the door.

"Hogan, good to see you," Tony said.

"Good to see you too, Sir," Happy said and opened the door for them.

Angel and Tony slid in first, sitting right beside each other. Pepper and Travis slid in the seat in front of them and Hogan closed the door. Angel smiled and let hear head fall to Tony's shoulder; he gave a chuckle and wrapped his good arm around her.

"Where to, Sir?" Hogan asked once he sat in the driver's seat.

"The hospital, "everyone in the car expect Tony said.

"No," Tony said simply and firmly.

Angel lifted her head and stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

"No?" Pepper asked with disbelief.

"What do you mean, '_no_,' Dad?" Angel asked, slightly angry.

He could be sick, carrying a disease, anything in the world could be wrong with him.

"No is the complete answer," Tony said in the same tone.

"Tony," Pepper spoke over him, "You have to go to the hospital-

"I don't '_have_' to do anything. I've been **_captivity_**_ **for three months**_," Tony spoke louder than Pepper which made her stop talking, "There are two things I want to do," Tony said simply, back to a normal tone.

Angel sighed because she knew she wouldn't be able to fight her dad on this. If she had been kidnapped for three months, she wouldn't want anyone to deny her of what she wanted. She also knew what it felt like when people forced you to go to the hospital, it sucked.

"What do you want to do, Dad?" Angel asked.

"Bang someone I suppose," Travis chuckled.

"Ew! Travis!" Angel said with disgust but Tony laughed loudly.

"What? If I had been locked up for three months with no physical contact-

"You're both pigs," Pepper said.

"No we're men," Tony laughed, "Good one, Mr. King," he said in an impressed tone.

"Thanks, Sir," Travis said smugly, proud of the fact Tony approved of his comment.

"Seriously though, I want an American Cheese Burger," after that Tony paused and looked at Pepper for a long second, "And the other-

"I knew I was right!" Travis cheered.

"EW! DAD!"

"She's right that's enough of that," Pepper said, a lot calmer then Angel but clearly disgusted.

"It's not what you think, I want you to call a press conference," Tony said.

"Press conference?" Angel asked with shock.

"Press conference, what on earth for?" Pepper asked but Tony silenced her by ordered Hogan to drive to get a cheese burger first.

**oOo**

They drove to Burger King, and as much as Angel would ask for Tony to tell her what going on he was just assured her he would tell her when they got to Burger King.

"No, don't go through the drive through, Hogan. I want to go in," Tony said and Angel sighed.

"Dad, that's honestly not the best idea if you want to hold a press conference," she argued but Hogan pulled over anyway.

Pepper was on the phone with God knows who making arrangements for the conference.

"Psst, Pep, Pepper you want anything?" Tony whispered to her and she waved her hand in annoyance at him as she spoke with someone one the phone.

"Chicken Fingers, Hamburger, Salad? Diet Coke? Talk to me," Tony pleaded and Angel laughed despite how bad she felt for Pepper.

"Angel, get him out of here," Pepper whispered once she covered the phone.

"Done deal," Angel said, "Let's go," she said as Hogan opened the door and Tony got out first.

"Come on, Travis. You have to come in too, you're getting our food," Tony said and Travis gave a sigh.

He smiled at Angel.

"Still knows how to boss me and Miss Potts around," he said amused.

"I would be worried if he wasn't doing it," she chuckled as she got out of the car, Travis following right behind.

"Travis, I want-

"I know exactly what you two want, don't worry about it, I got this," he assured then and saluted them as he opened the door and held it open for them.

"Thanks, Travis," Angel said happily.

"Woah, where are we going," Angel asked suddenly when Tony began urging her toward the back of a room and sitting them both down in a booth.

Tony sat in front of her with a serious look on his face.

"As happy as I am to see you, I have to talk to you about something, something big," he warned and she nodded understanding.

"This about why you're having a press conference?" She asked and he nodded.

He took a deep breath, what he was about to say could change their lives forever.

"Honey, I want to shut down the Industries' weapon manufacturing division."

Tony's statement hung in the air a moment and for a very scary second he thought Angel was going to freak out on him, as she deserved to.

Stark Industries was a weapons manufacturing company, they didn't do much else. This was their main source of income.

To his surprise and great relief, Angel sucked in a deep breath and nodded.

This seemed perfectly reasonable to her, ever since she saw that missile in the dessert she had wanted to do the same. Someone had corrupted their company…and until they could find out whom, they needed to shut everything down.

"Is it because what we saw? That Missile? Our Missile…the one that blew me sky high," she mumbled.

The look in his eyes grew somber and he nodded.

"You saw it too?" He asked and she gave him nod.

"Dad, when I woke up, the first thing I asked for was to see you because you and I needed to talk about what we saw," Angel explained.

And before she could let her dad get a word in, she sighed.

"I wanted to shut it down myself but I'm only 17-

"You don't have any legal right to without my approval," Tony said understandingly.

"That's a very sucky rule by the way," Angel added with a slight angered looked.

Tony laughed.

"I had to wait until I was 18, so do you, Honey."

Angel gave an understating nod, but it was clear that she was a little annoyed.

"I know, Dad…but I still don't like how I didn't have any power just because I'm 17. I don't like that you weren't here and I didn't get to look after our company. Obadiah did, and didn't even care to give me an update."

Obadiah hardly spoke to her while Tony was missing. That gave her an off sense of paranoia and she couldn't explain it. She had no reason to suspect Obbi of anything, but still…a worry was at the back of her mind.

"He was busy, I'm sure," Tony assured her but he didn't like that Obadiah didn't let his own daughter be a part of their company while he was missing.

The company was legally Obadiah's in the case of anything happening to Tony, until Angel turned 18 and then it was hers. Obadiah is aware of that, so he should have at least humored Angel and let her check up on the company. This…peeked Tony's interest, in the back of his mind, got some gears turning, but because he trusted Obadiah so much, he wasn't willing to let his mind come to the most logical solution.

"I knew Obadiah wouldn't agree to it so I never brought it up," Angel continued, "I also didn't want him to know I had suspicions," Angel whispered.

There were people all around them, in the Burger King, whispering about them, watching them, and taking pictures of them.

Tony beamed.

"You're a very smart woman, Miss Stark," he said with pride in his voice.

She smiled thankfully but continued.

"I mean, Dad, I trust Obbie, but I don't trust anyone he talks to, you never know who the rat is…we've got a rat in the system…and I say until we know who that is, we shut it down," she decided.

"Thinking like your old man…" Tony said proudly and that's when Travis brought them their food in Burger King bags.

"Thanks, Travis. Can you go wait in the car? Me and Dad we'll be out in like ten minutes," she assured him and he nodded understandingly.

"Of course, I'll go try to calm, Miss Potts down," he said kindly and left.

Tony quickly opened up one of his burgers and bit into it with a moan.

"Oh my god, Angel, never take burgers for granted, they are sent from Heaven," Tony said, mouth full of nasty food.

She laughed as she grabbed her own French fires and ate a few of them.

Tony reached over and grabbed some and she didn't complain, her dad must be starving for real food.

"Here," she said happily and just gave them to Tony.

"Honey, you don't-

"Just eat them," she laughed, he gave her that goofy smile that made it feel like she was looking at a puppy before taking them.

"Alright, let's be serious for a moment, Dad, okay?"

"Okay, you're right. We need to be serious," he swallowed a mouth full of food and looked at her.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean…what If we never find this rat?"

She thought long and hard for a few brief seconds.

What if they never reopened the Weapons Manufacturing part of Stark Industries? Would she care? This place was going to be rightfully hers next year; she would be co CEO with her dad and Obadiah. Maybe this was the perfect time for a new beginning; maybe they could prove that the Stark Industries could be good for something besides destruction. This was a chance to change their life in a positive direction. No more death, no more criticizing looks, no more guilty thoughts about what her weapons do to people. Just thinking about it, made a weight lift off her shoulders.

"Angel, I won't do this if you don't want me to, this is also you're future I'm kinda of just tossing in the trash."

She looked up at him with a look of determination in her eyes.

"We have more money then we'll ever need, and if the company can't survive on its other exports, oh well. We'll find something else to do," she said positively.

_'Something else to do,'_ Tony had something in mind that was going to amaze his daughter. First being the power of the arc reactor technology, second being _Mark l_. The possibilities of that suit were endless.

He was so worried Angel wouldn't agree with him on this, but deep down he knew she would.

"And to be honest, I don't like selling weapons," she confessed and his eyes went a little wide.

Not because he was angry, just because he was shocked.

Never had heard a peep from his daughter that she didn't want to sell weapons, she had always acted as if this business didn't bother her.

"What? I mean…Why? I'm not mad anything it's just- why didn't you tell me?"

Angel frowned; she had never told Tony that. It wasn't because she was scared to, but because she wasn't ever ready to admit it aloud.

"It's not that I don't like making them- I do, I understand it, but…"

She paused, searching hard for the right words as she looked at the table and to her father.

"I've never liked what our weapons do, they kill people, and as much as I tried to ignore that fact, it's true. It…keeps me up at night sometimes," she confessed and Tony gave her a sad look.

He understood that feeling very well, now more so than ever, he felt it before his time in captivity, but now, he felt it with a burning passion.

"Honey," he gave a sad laugh, "You have no idea how much I understand that," Tony said and shook his head somberly.

She looked at him a little wide eyed.

"How? I mean…you always acted like you were-

"I did the same thing you did. I tried to pretend that our weapons were just-

"Toys? I tried to think of them that way too," she added and he gave her a weak smile.

"Exactly, I used to pretend this was all…a game but, I'm not going to waste my life anymore, Angel. You only get one life and I have been wasting it. I'm going to start doing well in this world," Tony said with a determination she had never seen in his eyes before.

Angel smiled at her dad; she had never heard him talk like this. Something alarmed her though, the part where he said he had wasted his life.

"Dad, I agree with you, and I have your back 100% but…I don't think you've wasted your life. You've raised me. You're an amazing father."

He gave her a thankful smile, Angel had to remind him that he was a good father a lot, and each time she did he loved her more and more for it.

"Yes, that's my only accomplishment though. That is the only good thing in this world I have done. You are the only thing I can really say I'm proud of. I have nothing else. I'm not proud of the way I've acted, I'm not proud of the way I've ignored this company. I'm done playing around Angel. And it's time you and me take some time away from the company and just sit back and focus on us for the moment. Then we'll focus on how to start doing well, but I'm pretty sure I have a good idea in mind."

He mumbled the last part, and even though Angel was smiling proudly at her dad that last part is what caught her attention.

"What?"

Tony gave her a smirk.

"You'll see, I'll show you later, but…why didn't you ever tell me you had problem with selling weapons before?" he asked, and she noticed that he changed the subject on purpose.

She wouldn't press him on what she wanted to know though, he would tell her on his own time.

Angel sighed, "Because I thought there was nothing else for me to do, I thought this was what you expected me to do."

Tony frowned; he never knew Angel felt that way. He reached for her hand on the table and held it.

"Angel Stark, I expected you to do whatever you wanted to. I just want you to be happy. If you would have told me you wanted to be an Artist I wouldn't have been mad. Hell, if it makes you happy you can be a waitress-now I wouldn't advise that but if it makes you happy…do it," he said with a smile.

She thought, actually thought about what she wanted to do for the rest of her life, she could do anything, be anything, money was never no object for her.

Angel smiled at her dad.

"No more weapons?"

He nodded.

"None. I'm done…for good. I suggested we don't tell Obadiah that, but I'm- we're done."

He said it as if he was relieved, because he was, like Angel he felt that weight lift off his shoulders.

They were done; they wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore.

Angel beamed.

"I want to help people dad, like you said I want to be on the good side for once…being CEO wouldn't be that bad either," she added and Tony laughed.

"You'll be co CEO, I promise you may just be co CEO of a ruined company," he laughed and she laughed with him.

She was happy, happy because they were allowed to do anything they wanted to do now. The weapons weren't holding them down anymore.

"Dad, I love what we're doing here but you have to tell me what brought this on. What caused you to do all this…what happened out there?"

Angel was scared to ask these question but they need to be answered. What happened those three months? How did survive? Who took him?

"You sure?" he asked gravely, Angel could go without hearing this. They could just pretend it never happened.

"Positive."

He sighed, this was going to take a little longer than ten minutes but he would try to sum it up as quickly as he could.

"Sit back, this may take a while," Tony said as he took a long sip of his coke.

**oOo**

Tony told her everything. Well, not everything, not the things he didn't want her knowing. Like how much he was tortured, or how it killed him that he missed Angel's birthday and anniversary of Joan's death. He wouldn't let her know how painful that was. He did let her know, that the Ten Rings roughed him up a bit, made it seem like it wasn't that bad. She didn't need to know how horrible it was. She didn't need that image burned her mind like it was burned into his.

He told her of the Ten Rings, told her how many weapons of theirs they had, he told her greatly about Yisen and what a great man he was. He showed the arc reactor and she was in awe. Like him, he thought the technology was of no real use, but this proved them both wrong.

He told her about how they wanted him to make their Jerico missile. He then told her about the _Mark l_. The thing that saved his life. He talked, (more like gloated) about how he got himself out of there with the help of Yinen. Almost cried when he spoke of his death, Angel did cry. He talked about blowing the weapons to kingdom come, and he briefly described his terrible walk through the dessert.

Once he talked about seeing the Helicopter and Rhoedey finding him because of Angel, he stopped. She knew everything now. She reacted just like he thought she would, she would cry at some parts apologize in others, hold his hand tightly at others. After Tony said he was finished, and they needed to get going, all Angel wanted to talk about was that _Mark l_ and the things it could be possible for. He laughed, his daughter thought just like him. It was amazing how much they thought alike.

"We'll talk about that tomorrow honey, right now, you and I have a press conference to get to," and with that they left the burger king, Tony still carrying his third and fourth hamburger in the bag out the door with his arm around his daughter. Life was looking a lot brighter than it had in a very long time.

**oOo**

It took about an hour to arrive where they were holding a press conference. They were holding at the Lobby room of Stark Industries office. The main office, if you wanted a job, you would come here for the interview and go upstairs to one of the many offices. Obadiah's office was here, and Tony's was in another building complete, a more important building.

"I still can't believe you're doing this, what is this about?" Pepper asked Tony.

"You'll see," he assured her.

Angel smiled because she was aware of what was going on, Pepper and Travis noticed.

"You're in on this too? He told you what's going on?" Travis asked and she nodded.

"Yup, you guys will have to wait and find out," Angel said simply and the car came to a stop in front the entrance.

"Here we go," Travis said to everyone in the car and Angel gave him a reassuring look.

He could tell that whatever was about to happen was big; he just didn't know what it was.

Obadiah opened the door for them and Tony hopped out with Angel.

There was a huge crowd of people clapping, some of them were just fans, and others worked here.

Angel waved at them kindly as Obadiah gave Tony a hug. Obadiah looked thrilled to see Tony, he was in a nice suit in sun glasses.

"You were supposed to be at the hospital," Obadiah pointed out and Tony grunted and waved his hand away dismissively.

"Wouldn't go," Angel explained with a smile and Obadiah gave her a hug as well.

"It's good to see you smiling again," he said as he hugged her.

Angel pulled away and smiled at him.

"It feels good to be smiling again," she told him.

_Not that you were around to see me upset otherwise, _she thought.

She turned around to look at her dad who had his hand in the Burger King bag Hogan had.

"Dad, seriously? A third one?" She laughed.

"I'm starving, let me be," Tony said and she smiled.

"Of course you had to have a burger," Obadiah said, more amused than anything.

"Yeah I did," Tony said simply as they began walking toward the doors, Angel right beside him.

Travis and Pepper walked closely behind them.

"Did you get me one of those?" Obadiah asked, Angel laughed.

"He's too busy eating them, and that's his last one," she explained as Tony opened it up and began to eat it quickly.

When they entered the room Angel saw a huge crowd of reporters.

"Wow, we went all out for this one," she said and Tony nodded in an agreement as he scarfed down his food.

"Look who's here!" Obadiah yelled to the reports who were clapping for Tony.

Tony stuffed the wrapper to his burger in his pocket and took Angel's hand as they walked through the crowd of people with Obadiah up to the stage.

Angel had a smile on her face, she usual had to put on a fake smile, but right now, she was genially happy to have her dad back.

She looked over her shoulder to see Travis and Pepper talking to some guy in a suit, in the back of her mind she wondered what that was about, but she was a little to busy on current events to worry about it.

Angel stepped onto the stage with Obadiah and her dad; they posed for a few pictures and the next thing Angel new she saw her dad sitting down in front of the podium.

"Dad!" she mouthed to him.

"What?" he mouthed back innocently, Angel who wanted to roll her eyes at odd behavior, just laughed.

"Come sit next to me," he told her.

"No."

"Come on, humor your old man."

She sighed, and sat on the stage next to him; crossing her legs the way Pepper had taught her when she was young so nobody could see up her skirt.

He smiled gave her temple a kiss which made a lot of people go 'aw.'

That time both Angel and Tony rolled their eyes.

Tony began pulling another burger from his pocket and Angel went wide eyed.

"Dad that's your fourth one, that's just not healthy,' she told him and Tony just smiled at her.

"I'll worry about being healthy tomorrow," he said with a simple wave of his hand as he unwrapped the burger.

The reports began eyeing them, clearly wondering if they were allowed to ask questions yet and Obadiah looked for the answer in Tony who nodded as he looked at the large group.

"Would it be alright if everyone just sat down?" Tony asked the group, and began gesturing for them to sit down, "Just sit down." He ordered kindly. "That way you can see us and…it's a little less formal." Tony said and bit into his burger.

The reports all sat down on the ground and Angel beamed over the amazing power Tony had over them.

Even Obadiah sat down on the stage with them.

She looked over at her dad who seemed really too interested in his burger to talk. Angel looked back at the reports with her amazing smile.

"Since Dad's a little…busy at the moment," the room of people laughed, "I'll take some questions." She suggested and the reports seemed to be happy that.

Tony seemed to be thankful for it because he gave her a look that said, "Thank You!"

She chuckled and looked back at the room full of people with their hands raised, she pointed to the cute reporter down in front.

"You, cutie with the dark hair," the guy smiled at her and if Tony's mouth wasn't full he would have groaned.

"You haven't spoken about what it was like without your father to the press at all, in all honesty it was like you hid yourself from the world, what happened to you?"

She was going to down play it a lot; she didn't want anyone to think she was as weak as she really was.

Angel looked over at Tony who gave her a sad look that broke her heart. She turned her head back to the crowd.

"I kinda dropped off the map. I was little busy doing everything in my power searcing for my dad. That was my number one priority…and yeah I was upset. You could never imagine how it feels to not know rather or not if your dad is okay, or alive, or even dead. Not knowing…hurts hell. I had to go through a lot, but, it was worth it because I got him back," she smiled at Tony who swallowed the last bit of his burger and smiled back at her.

He wrapped his good arm around her and looked at the ground with a look in his eyes Angel had seen before. It was the look he got when he thought about the people he lost.

"You okay?" Angel whispered to him and he nodded at the ground, when he looked up he looked over at Obadiah.

"It's good to see you," Tony said and Angel could tell by the tone of his voice that he was fighting back his sadness.

Obadiah put a kind hand on Tony's shoulder as he smiled at him, but he pulled away once Tony said, "I never got to say goodbye to dad."

Angel frowned and looked to floor. Tony didn't talk about his dad much, but when he did, it was extremely rare to hear him talk as if he missed him.

It was obvious he did, how could he not? It was still his dad.

"I didn't get to say goodbye to my father," Tony told the press.

"Poor Angel doesn't even remember him," he added.

The room was quite as some reports wrote Tony's words down.

"There's questions I would ask him, I would asked him about what he did…If he was conflicted, if he had any doubts," Tony explained.

Tony is sure he must have, if he and Angel had these doubts about the company, his dad must have at least had some.

Or maybe he really was cold and heartless, just like Tony always thought he was.

"Or…maybe he was every inch of the man we remember from the news reels."

Those things don't portray Howard the way Tony remembers him, but he would never tell the press that.

"I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend and protect them," he looked over at Angel with a sad face. "My daughter did as well, the Injuries that has left her back scarred, is from my own missile!" He said and it was clear that angered him more than anything.

The room was so quite it was scary.

"And now I see that I let myself become part of a system that is okay with zero accountability," Tony shook his head.

"Mr. Stark," they all said, raising their hands.

Tony pointed at the guy up front, the one holding the pen; the one Angel had already called on.

"What happened over there?" He asked timidly.

Tony looked over at Angel and then sighed.

"I had my eyes open," he said as he stood, holding his hand out for Angel and pulling her up.

Angel was surprised that everyone stayed seating as she stood with her dad behind the podium.

"I, and my daughter, came to realize that we both have more to offer this word besides making things that just blow up."

Angel knew this room was about to irrupt into chaos when Tony put an arm her shoulders and squeezed it gently.

"That is why, affected immediately, I am shutting down Stark Industries weapons manufacturing division."

Angel was right; the media erupted into shear madness. All of the press shot to their feet in one second and started screaming Tony and Angel's names, asking questions all of the same time, and it came out as a loud on understandable hum.

Angel was a little shocked to be honest; she knew that the press to go crazy but she had never seen them go _this_ crazy.

Obadiah was on his feet in a second as well. He put his arm around Tony and tried to usurer him, and Angel, off the stage. Tony wasn't going anywhere though, not until he said everything he wanted to say.

"Until such a time I can decide what the future of this company will be, what direction it should take, one that I am comfortable with, and one my daughter is comfortable with. Until it is consistent with the highest good, for the good of this country as well."

Obadiah had finally got Tony and Angel off the stage, but the press was still screaming questions at them. Tony put his arm around Angel and hurried them out of the building. They did not need to be around the crazed press. Obadiah could deal with them. They didn't need to be around Obadiah either who was clearly pissed.

Angel's heart was pounding; they had basically thrown away their company without warning anyone. The stocks were going to be so very low tomorrow. She felt a little bad for the people that worked for this company but overall she was still joyed that they have finally got rid of this burden.

They had no doubts, no more guilty consciences, they could finally just _be_. Tony and Angel both feel like they are taking the company in the right direction, they knew everyone else wouldn't think that way. However, they knew in their heart that this was the way they were supposed to go. They were finally doing something right and they were proud of it. No matter what anyone told them they knew that has the right thing to do.

**oOo**

Angel sent a panicked Travis home; she wanted to be alone with her dad. They had to think about what they had just done, let it really sink in. Tony sent Pepper home as well. Angel had Hogan drive them to where they kept the arc reactor. Angel hadn't seen this thing in years; the last time she thinks she's been in this building was when she was three. It was a lot bigger than she even remembered it being. She stared at the giant glowing reactor along with her dad.

They knew Obadiah will come down here to give them a lecture but neither than cared, but the man had every right to be angry, this place was half his. They weren't backing down from this. They were going to do something good even if it does put this company in the dirt, yes that made them horrible CEOs, but at least they wouldn't feel guilty anymore.

"We did the right thing," Angel said.

She turned to look at her dad, Angel could tell that Tony was thinking, she didn't know about what, but she knew he was.

"I mean, Obadiah sure as hell is going to be pissed but what's it matter? We finally did something good dad, not as CEOs but right as moral human begins. And screw anyone else's who says differently…"

She trilled off, that was everyone. Travis even thought this wasn't a good idea.

Angel gave a sigh as she walked over to stand beside Tony.

"Which is actually everyone we know," she paused, "They'll have to get over it," she said simply with a shrug of her shoulders.

Tony smiled at her.

"This place is _ours_, it has our name in the title, and we have every right to do what we want to do with it."

Tony looked at his daughter and nodded, he agreed with her completely.

"Are you sure you okay with this?" he asked.

Angel was a little shocked that he was unsure about what she wanted, she would not let him do this if you like the idea.

"I'm positive; the first time I feel like this is what I'm supposed to do… Good –something good. This feels right to me, dad. And I know it does to you too."

Tony smiled, she knew him so well.

"Well, we're technically doing nothing, but will work our way to up doing something."

Angel laughed, they were doing anything yet but they sure as hell would be soon. Tony had told her about the Mark l and she couldn't stop thinking about ways to improve it.

"Dad, I want to get to work on-

"Shh," Tony said quietly and she stopped talking.

"Not here. You never know whose listening."

Angel cursed herself for not thinking of that herself.

"But I know what you're saying…and we will; we'll draw up plans soon. I promise."

She beamed.

"Dad, the things we could do with...you know," she mumbled the last part, meaning the _Mark l_.

"And the things with the technology …oh my god we could be the first name in clean energy if we figure how to stabilize it," she grinned.

"We could change the world," she said and clapped her hands together because she was just that happy.

Tony laughed at how happy his daughter was. If he had known she would have been this happy doing something else, he would have done this a long time ago.

"You're really excited about this," he noted with a smile as he put his arm around her.

She nodded.

"Like I said, we're doing the right thing, it feels good."

As if on cue to ruin the moment, they heard the automatic doors slide open.

Angel looked over her shoulder to see who it was, already having a good guess to whom.  
It was Obadiah, and she cringed once she saw the cigar in his mouth. When Obadiah smoked cigars it meant two things, either one, he was really happy about something, or two, he was extremely pissed off about something. Obvious, in this case, it was option number two.

"Here comes the party police," Angel whispered to Tony snickered like he was a 12 year old boy.

Angel gave a laugh of her own but once she looked over at Obadiah she saw he was glaring so she stopped.

"Be cool," Tony whispered to her and she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

"I'm glad you two find this so amusing," Obadiah announced sarcastically.

"It's not amusing it's just…father and daughter moment," Tony lied and Angel laughed.

Obadiah rolled his eyes at them.

They all stood in awkward silence for a moment, which Angel hated. She always hated silence. It made her so uncomfortable.

It was the same thing for Tony; it made him feel so wrong not hearing some kind of voice talking.

"Well, that…that went well," Obadiah said sarcastically, thankfully filling the silence.

Unfortunately, that only pissed Angel off.

She got out from under her dad's arm and smiled at Obadiah proudly.

"Yes. Yes it did," Angel smiled proudly.

She believed what they were doing and she really didn't appreciate Obadiah's sarcastic comment.

"Oh C'mon Angel," Obadiah said, as if she was a naive child.

"You can't honestly think it went well," he said seriously and before she could answer, Tony spoke.

"Did I just paint a target on the back of me and Angel's head?" Tony asked.

"Your heads? What about my head?" Obadiah asked as he walked over to stand behind Tony.

"What do you think the over-under on the stock drop will be tomorrow?" He asked and Angel shrugged.

"Optimistically?" Angel asked about to answer his question.

"40 points," Tony answered.

She could feel Obadiah's glare at them as he stood behind them, pacing a little.

"At minimum," he said, clearly angry.

"Yep," Tony agreed, he took off his tie.

Everything went a little awkward in the room because Tony and Angel both knew they were about to get this huge lecture.

"You two know very well that we're a weapons manufacture," Obadiah began.

Angel gave a heavy sigh.

"Yes, we know. You don't have to remind us," she mumbled a bit angrily.

"Obbie, I just don't want a body count to be our only legacy," Tony explained, turning to look at him.

"That's what we do, Tony. We're iron mongers. We make weapons," Obadiah stressed.

Angel rolled her eyes.

"It's our name on the side of the freaking building. We can do whatever we want," she snapped.

Angel was really getting tired of Obadiah treating them both like children.

He didn't even pay her any attention, he kept his eyes on Tony, lecturing him instead of her. This really pissed Angel off. She had just as much say in this as her dad did.

"We're ironmongers, we make weapons," he insisted and Angel rolled her eyes.

"It's not all we have to do," she said but again she was ignored.

"Angel's right and likes she said it's our name on the side of the building," Tony argued but Obadiah continued you on.

"And what we do, keeps the word from falling into chaos," Obadiah said

Angel scoffed.

"Yeah, I've got some scars on my back that would disagree with ya," she snapped and Obadiah just sighed.

"Not based on what we saw," Tony added.

Obadiah adjusted his stance, as if he was ready for this argument to continue. Angel did the same, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We're not doing a good enough job, we can do better-we'll do something else," Tony offered simply.

"Oh? Like what?" Obadiah challenged, a smirk on his face.

"You want us to make baby bottles?" He asked and Angel rolled her eyes.

"We're serious, Obbie," she said firmly.

He gave her one glance, the smile still on his face.

"I know, that's the sad thing," he muttered and looked back at Tony who was staring right at him.

"I think we should take another look into arc reactor technology," Tony explained.

Angel smiled hopefully just bit, hoping he would at least consider the idea but...of course he doesn't.

"Oh, come on," he said, rolling his eyes.

"That'a publicity stunt!" Obadiah said taking a few steps away from them and waving at the large reactor in the room.

"Come on, you two can't be serious, we built that thing to shut the hippies up!" He added and Angel sighed.

"It works," Tony and Angel said in accidental unison.

"Yeah, as a Science project," Obadiah argued, now standing in between them.

"The arc was never caused effective we knew that before we built it," Obadiah said and Angel looked over at her dad to see a smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Arc reactor technologically," Obadiah announced and Angel watched her dad turn his back to make sure Obadiah didn't see him smiling.

Angel smiled anyway, just at her dad's behavior.

"It's a dead end right?" Obadiah asked.

Angel smirked.

"Sure," she said sarcastically, Tony gave a laugh.

"Maybe," he added.

He turned back around to look at Obadiah and Angel.

"Huh, am I right? We haven't had a break though in that department in what...30 years?"

Tony gave Obadiah a horrible poker face and Angel laughed a little.

"That's what they say," he added, the face getting worse. She looked at Obadiah to see he was smiling, she rolled her eyes, someone had told him about the reactor.

"You both have horrible poker faces, just tell dad who told you," Angel said with a laugh.

"Never mind who told me-

"Rhodey or Pepper?" Tony insisted.

"Show me," Obadiah argued back.

"Rhodey or Pepper? It's one of them because Angel didn't find out until today," Tony added.

"Still a little upset about that," Angel pointed out.

"Yeah, if I would have told you about this," he pointed at the reactor, "over the phone you would have screamed."

She bit her lip, trying to argue but she doesn't know if she can.

"As much as I love to see you two bickering again...I want to see it," Obadiah ordered.

"Okay, Rhodey." Tony deiced, undoing the sling his arm was in and Angel gladly took it for him.

Tony unbuttoned his shirt and Angel looked around the room to make sure no one was spying on them.

She turned back and saw Obadiah looking at the arc reactor, he smiled just a bit.

"Okay," he said and Tony smirked.

"Okay," he agreed.

Obadiah laughed as he buttoned the shirt back up.

"It works," Tony said firmly.

Obadiah just smiles, wrapping an arm around each Stark's shoulders.

"Listen me, the both of you," he began, "We're a team. All of us. Even you, little gal," he smiled brightly at Angel and she faked a smile and nodded.

'_Funny, you didn't act like I had an input a moment ago_,' she thought.

"There's nothing we can't do as long as we stick together, like your father and I," he said, directing that part to Tony who just nodded.

"We're sorry we didn't give you the heads up, okay, but if I had-"

Angel was cut off by Obadiah..

"Angel, no more of this ready, fire, aim, business. It's your dads thing and you don't need to go along-

"Don't use dad's lines on her. I sure as hell didn't need them at her age and neither does she," Tony snapped suddenly.

Angel looked at her dad curiously, she had just rolled her eyes at Obadiah words and sighed, ignoring him really but Tony must have heard that a lot as kid to snap like that.

Obadiah gave a apologetic look and nodded.

"All I'm trying to say is, you're going to have to let me handle this. We're going to have to play a whole other ball game now," he explained removing his arms.

Angel went to stand beside her dad and she grabbed his jacket as Obadiah went on.

"We're going to have to take a lot of heat, and I want you both to promise me that you'll lay low," he urged as they walked out the sliding doors.

They stood outside now and Obadiah put his sunglasses on.

"And that goes for the both of you, no parties, no going out and doing crazy things," he sighed and looked at Angel, "No boys."

Her mouth fell open in surprise and Tony laughed.

"I firmly agree on the last one," Tony said happily.

"Shut up! I've never caused any trouble with boys," she insisted and Obadiah gave her a, 'yeah right,' look.

"Stay low, the both of you," he ordered walking back over to his segway.

Happy opened the car door for her and Tony but Angel was glaring after Obadiah.

"How about you try to lay low with that god awful segway," she muttered and Tony patted her on the back with a laugh.

"Just get in the car-

"I haven't caused huge media problem with boys. No way the trouble you have with girls-

"You're a saint dear, but for my sake and the boys sake, let's just keep the dating to a minimum," she rolled her eyes before sliding into the car with her dad.

"I'm offended-!

"I know you are, but he means well," Tony insisted with a laugh as he got in car.

**oOo**

After the long car ride home, it was dark now Angel and Tony sent Happy away. He asked if they were sure, he assured them he wouldn't mind keeping them company. Angel shook her head because Tony was already walking toward the house.

"I think he just wants to get used to the place again," she explained and he nodded.

"I'll see you two later," he said with a smile.

"Bye, Happy," she said and waved to him before turning her back and walking back to her dad who was trying to type in the code to get into the house.

"Why isn't the code working?" He asked with utter confusion.

"I changed it, JARVIS's idea, he said until you got back, I should change it for security reasons," she explained with a shrug.

Angel stepped forward, typed in the newer code, changed the passcode back to the old one Tony knew and typed it in, unlocking the door.

"There, back to normal," she smiled at Tony who smiled back.

"I've missed you, have I told you that? I think I have, but I haven't told you enough," he insisted, wrapping an arm around her while he opened the door with his other hand.

The house was dark when he opened the door but as they walked in, JARVIS began turning lights on.

_"Welcome home, Sir."_

Angel smiled, even though it wasn't strictly speaking possible for an A.I to miss someone, but Angel liked to think JARVIS missed Tony.

She looked over at her dad in the dark as he smiled fondly at the voice.

"Thank you kindly, JARVIS," Tony said.

Angel undid Tony's tie for him and handed it over to Tony.

"_It's been a long time_," JARVIS pointed out.

Tony just nodded.

"Too long," Angel agreed.

The lights were on now and Tony looked over at the water fall in the middle of the living room.

"Did you leave that running all the time?" He asked with shock.

"No!" Angel laughed, "I wouldn't waste water like that."

He smiled at her and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

"Just messing with you," he promised her.

_"Based on news reports, I calculated your safe return at 0.25 %." _

Angel had done that calculation too, but she was glad JARVIS knew her well enough not to bring it up.

"Yeah, I missed you too," Tony said sarcastically as they walked over to the table where a ton of gifts laid.

Angel got out from under Tony's arm and picked up the watch she saw that came with a note.

_"Tony,_

_Thank God it wasn't your time,_

- _Obadiah."_

"Oh my God, did he really make a gift pun? That's sad," Angel laughed, handing Tony the watch.

He read the note and gave a snort of laughter.

"He has a very cheap sense of humor, but not in watches," Tony said and quickly slipped the watch on.

Angel laughed and helped Tony pull his jacket off.

"You got all kinds of gifts, flowers, candy, and cards," Angel smiled, laying the tie and jacket on the back of the couch.

She could see the arc reactor glowing under Tony's shirt, it was round and vibrant.

"You're like a Christmas light," she said and she smiled when Tony laughed. "Or a light bright."

He laughed again and Angel walked over to where he stood, in front of the wide windows that looked over the ocean. It was amazing scenery

"You had a light bright, do you remember? You used to make actual art work with it. That was one of the first signs of you being a genius…that and you could read the tv guide when you were three."

Angel laughed and Tony put his arm around her again. She smiled and she rested her head on his shoulder.

They just stared out the window a moment, enjoying the scenery and their company.

Then JARVIS showed some glowing messages on the windows.

_"You have 1,713 new voice messages-_

"Woah," Angel said, shocked.

She thought it'd be a pretty big number, but not that big.

_"And 3,052 emails."_

"Damn," Tony muttered and Angel laughed at her dad's reaction.

He put his finger to the glass and began browsing through them.

_"How should I colorize for you?" _

"Delete all," Tony said, clicking on the voice messages.

He was quickly skimming through some of the emails when he saw Angel's name pop up.

Angel, had her eyes closed. Not even paying attention, just taking in the feeling of her dad being here again.

Tony quickly went back and opened the email.

It was sent to him on the Anniversary of Joan's death, he swallowed hard and hoped Angel wouldn't open her eyes while he read it quickly.

"_Dear Dad,_

_It's Mom's day today. I had to go to the cemetery with Pepper and Travis. I talked to Mom, I told her to make sure to help get you home. You always said she was my guardian angel, I thought she could work as yours too. I miss you. I miss you so much and I won't stop looking for you until I find you. I'm 17 now. I thought it would feel cool, it doesn't. It feels the same. Maybe it would feel different if you were here, I have no idea. I've been sleeping in your room. I hope you don't mind. I don't like sleeping in my room, I feel closer to you if I sleep in your room. You know what else I've been doing when I'm not looking for you? Watching those old videos we made when I was little. The ones of Christmas and my birthday and our vacations. I haven't looked at those things in years but ever since you…disappeared. It's become my favorite thing to watch. I get see your face and hear your voice. It makes me feel better. I have no idea why I'm sending you this email. I think it's because I don't talk to anyone much anymore. And why is that? Because you're the only person I want to talk to. So I wrote you this, just so I could talk to you even though I know you can't hear me. I miss you. I love you so much. I promise I'll find you. I won't stop until I do. _

_Love, Angel." _

Tony had tears in his eyes, terribly close to falling out of his eyes. He gave a hard sniff and deleted the email. He looked over at Angel, eyes still closed, almost as if she was trying to sleep on his shoulder. He smiled fondly at her.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

Angel gave a soft laugh and opened her eyes.

"Just a bit," that was an understatement.

Angel felt like she hadn't slept in months…and she really hadn't.

"No wonder, you didn't sleep for months." Tony muttered, pressing more buttons on the screen until they went away.

"I'm detecting the sense of electric magnet energy in the house," JARVIS said.

"Mhm," Tony hummed.

"Boot up the scanner will ya?" He asked and Angel picked her head up.

"You're getting to work now?" She asked, already following her dad who was heading down to the lab.

"Yup," Tony said simply. He didn't want to sleep. He knew he would have nightmares so he was choosing to stay up for a while.

"Okay," Angel yawned. "I'm coming to help." She said but suddenly bumped into Tony when he turned around and shook his head.

"No. You're going to bed," he said, using his 'I'm your father voice.'

"What? Why?" Angel asked, confused.

"You haven't slept in months, you need to sleep," he said firmly and she rolled her eyes.

"I want to help," she insisted.

"You can help in the morning. This thing won't be built over night sweetheart."

"But…I don't want-" Tony was pushing her toward the upstairs now.

"Go to bed. Now. I will not have you suffering over exhaustion."

"Dad!" she groaned, standing on the third step. Angel turned around to see him standing at the bottom.

"Go. Now," he said and he was serious.

She groaned (like she always did when she was told to do something she didn't want to do) and began walking up the stairs; the click of her heals echoing through the room.

Tony watched her walk up the stairs, a somber smile on his face. He hated forcing Angel to do things, but this was for her own good- her own health really.

"I love you, Angel," he called.

Angel stopped in her tracks, she had been angry with her dad, but him saying that reminded her that she was lucky to have him here.

She turned around and offered a smile.

"I love you too dad."

**oOo**

Tony went down to the lab, messing around with the scanner trying to recreate the Mark l in the scanner. He had a cup of coffee and he was in a white t-shirt and sweat pants now. He had no plans on going back upstairs, only work and how happy he knew his daughter was upstairs and safe.

"Is that it?" Angel's voice asked from behind him, he jumped in his chair a bit and turned around in the chair to see Angel at the door.

She was now in a pair of sweat pants and black MIT hoodie. She had her hair pulled up and her glasses on.

She didn't need glasses all the time, just whenever she's was working. Joan had needed glasses too, a little bit more then Angel but God, she looked just like her mother when she had them on.

"I told you to go to bed!" Tony sighed.

Angel also had a cup of coffee and she took a sip of it.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said, walking over and taking a seat beside her dad.

"Angel-

"Dad! You just got back; I want to spend time with you instead of sleeping. Let me do that as your daughter, please."

He couldn't argue with her. Just like she couldn't argue with him when he pleaded with her to just let him be her father.

"Fine…" He sighed.

He stared at the screen which wasn't really anything at the moment.

"This is it, the _Mark l_."

"It looks like scrap pieces."

"Yeah, but I have to put it back together. I have to remember the exact way it was built. Have to know the old before you can get to working on the new. After that we'll start work on the_ Mark ll_. It will be much better than the _Mark l_." Tony explained as he taped some things in on the keyboard.

"Oh," Angel smiled, "Okay. I'm going to help you put the blueprint back together then," Angel said with a single clap of her hand. A sign she was ready to work.

And work she did. She typed in things on the keyboard, taking notes and scratching them when Tony told her too. They rebuilt the_ Mark l_ in the scanner and around three in the morning, it was half way done. Angel stared at the green 3D blue print standing on the scanner. She smiled.

"Not bad," she said but it ended with a yawn.

She saw Tony give her a look and before she could say anything.

"Don't start with me," she warned and walked back over to the computer.

Tony gave a small laugh each time he watched DUMMY refill her cup of coffee. Angel was going to pass out sooner or later.

**oOo**

"Alright, scratch that last note. We didn't have that in the original blueprint. It would have weighted me down too much," Tony said.

Eyes on the almost complete _Mark l_ one blueprint. He expected the image in front of him to change but it didn't.

"Did'ya hear me sweetheart?" He asked, looking over to Angel.

She was sitting in the chair, arms folded in front of her on the desk, head resting on them. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply. She was fast asleep.

Tony smiled and looked at the clock. It was about five AM. She had lasted much longer then Tony thought she would.

"Save that on my privet server JARVIS," Tony said in a quiet voice as he walked over to Angel.

_"Yes, Sir,"_ JARVIS replied, being just as quite.

"Honey, come on, let's get you to bed," he had a hand on her shoulder but she was in a deep sleep.

"Guess I'll have to carry you like when you were seven." He said, grunting just a bit when he lifted her into his arms.

She wasn't that heavy at all but a lot heavier then Tony's remembers.

If Angel woke up at all she gave no sign of it. Tony got her upstairs, and he almost took her to her room, but remembering that email, deiced against it and brought her to his room.

"JARVIS. Make sure to keep the light out. No phone calls. No disturbance. Tell everyone we're catching up on some needed shut eye." Tony said in whisper as he lay in bed with his little girl.

He had took her glasses off and sat them on the bedside table.

_"Of course, Sir." _

He smiled at Angel's relaxed face. She was sound asleep, breathing deeply and slowly.

Tony gave a kiss to her head before turning over, a smile on his face.

He closed his eyes.

"It's good to be home," he said and began to drift off.

* * *

**AN: **Please Review! Reviews are fuel to my writing! :) And if there is any spelling errors or typos (there shouldn't be) just let me know and I'll gladly fix them. :)


End file.
